KHR: The Inheritance Project - Phase One
by NyanNyan-suru
Summary: Cielo Sawada (AKA Dame Sora) is a normal teenager. If you overlook the eye patch, his twin bullying him, his clueless Aunt, the fight maniac best friend and the invisible being attached to his soul, then yes he's "normal". Then one day a strange man shows up claiming to be the world's no. 1 home tutor and hitman. Life about to get a whole lot crazier for Cielo. OC 11th gen twinfic
1. The Stranger in Town Project

**Authors notes**

*If you already read KHR: The Inheritance Project then you must go back and read the note I added.*

For new readers: There are some Italian words mixed in which i got from Google translate.

**"This is Aigis talking."**

_"This is when someone speaks in another language."_

"This is speaking Japanese."

Okey dokey! Lets get this show on the road!

**End notes**

* * *

**Thirteen years old.**

May 19th, 20XX.

The particular day it happened was a very peaceful Sunday; the sun was shining, the birds were singing and a cool breeze softly glided over the town. Sawada Cielo got thrashed by Hibari Kai under the pretext of "training", while Sawada Masamune spent the day at basketball practice.

The two of them went about their day unaware they were being watched; or at least Masamune was. Cielo had felt eyes on him the whole day, yet he couldn't figure who it was or where they were. But since he'd been feeling that way for a couple of weeks now he brushed it off as paranoia and carried on as usual.

The sun was setting as the silhouette of a man passed by the Sawada household. He paused briefly, tilting his black fedora up as he glanced through the open window where two of the house's occupants were having dinner. The man's highly trained ears picked up the soft sound of a guitar coming from the attic, confirming the location of the third resident of the household.

With a smirk he dropped a note in the letterbox and set off once more down the street. "Things are going to get interesting from here on out." He chuckled lightly, his footsteps making no sound as he walked.

Both Cielo and Masamune suddenly felt a shiver run up their spines.

* * *

May 6th, 20XX.

About two weeks prior…

A man, dressed all in black, departs from a private jet at Namimori Airport. His luggage consists of a single silver briefcase and two manila folders tucked under his arm. As he walks through the airport, he gives off an intimidating and dangerous aura. Yet at the same time he has little presence, making it seem as though he was never there at all.

Meanwhile in the Sawada household…

Masamune strolls lazily down the stairs and into the kitchen, running a hand through his bed hair. "Buongiorno Mama." He yawns as he sits at the head of the table.

"Good morning, my dear~." Katerina sings as she places a plate loaded with eggs, sausages and bacon in front of him. "Here. A nice big breakfast for my wonderful nephew~."

"Thank you Mama." He responds flashing his charming smile (which falls away as soon as her back is turned). She giggles, places a plate of pancakes nearby and goes back to preparing more food. The peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by a loud "Hiieee!" and a crash as Cielo came tumbling down the stairs.

"Oww…" He sat up and rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"Honestly Cielo…" Katerina frowned, her voice laced with disappointment. "You're thirteen already, why can't you be more careful? What if you'd broken something?"

Cielo just rolled his eyes, knowing the 'something' was not a bone or the like. No. It was obvious she meant the furniture or the priceless objects that were scattered around the house for decoration. He stood up, brushed himself off and shouldered past her into the kitchen.

"There's no cure for stupidity, mama. The same goes for clumsiness." Masamune snickered as he passed by him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She replied with a sigh. Cielo felt his face grow hot and gritted his teeth, but remained silent. Before she could continue with her rant, her phone started ringing. She glanced at the number and clicked her tongue in annoyance before answering it.

Cielo grabbed a plate and served his own breakfast, since his aunt never cared to prepare a plate for him. He sat down at the other end of the table, as far away from his brother as possible, and began shovelling his breakfast down. Masamune ate at a more leisurely pace. Katerina was having a hushed conversation in Italian over the phone as she prepared their lunches.

"_That will not be necessary."_ She protests angrily. The response from the other person causes her to grind her teeth irritably. Suddenly remembering the presence of the twins, she turns to Masamune with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have some very important business to take care of, so I won't be able to drive you to school today. Are you alright to walk?"

Once again Masamune presented that dazzling smile of his and replied pleasantly; "Of course Mama." It left their aunt squealing happily and blushing like a school girl, totally missing the way his eyebrows twitched in annoyance and the icy glint in his eyes.

As she turned back to the phone conversation he let his smile drop and scowled at her back. Why should _he_, the prince of Namimori Middle School, have to _walk_ to school? And risk being seen with his dame brother, the loser of the school and most hated person on campus? No thank you. Just being associated with him as his twin was embarrassing enough. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Isn't it around the time you leave dame Sora?" He kept is voice pleasant while giving him a pointed glare. Cielo just snorted and downed the rest of his juice before silently making his way back upstairs. He knew what he really meant; "_Get the hell out of my sight."_

Masamune had somehow become even more nasty and spiteful since they entered junior high. He never fought back though, it just wasn't worth it. He'll be bullied and beaten up no matter what anyway, so there wasn't really any point in telling on them or fighting back. It'll only make things worse for him.

His brother had all the teachers and students wrapped around his finger, plus, who would believe dame Sora over the wonderful and talented Sawada Masamune? No one that's who. Well, he did have Kai as his one and only ally. And, maybe Sawa-chan… but she was pretty much useless.

He changed into his uniform, grabbed his bag and made his way back downstairs (stumbling over the last few steps). He took his semi-prepared lunch, not really caring since it'll probably get stolen or ruined, and left without saying goodbye. No one here would care, so why bother?

* * *

Obsidian eyes observed the students pouring into the school grounds from the roof. His sniper-like gaze zeroed in on one particular brunet. The boy shuddered and paused briefly, then shook his head and continued on his way. This caused the observer to let out a low chuckle, before lifting his gaze back to the school yard.

Twenty minutes later the sniper's eye caught sight of his second targets sandy blonde hair. This boy gave no response that he had noticed the eyes on him. "How interesting…" Mused the sniper. He let out another low chuckle before disappearing into thin air. Leaving no trace of having been there at all.

_With Cielo…_

Cielo didn't like it. That feeling just now, he was sure he felt someone watching him. But it disappeared as fast as it came. Aigís hadn't felt it nor had he seen anything out of the ordinary either. Could it have just been his imagination? He hoped so… That gaze left him tingling all over with dread.

With a sigh he opened his shoe locker to find it was full of trash. Again… Good thing he has a spare set of indoor shoes with him. He fetched a dust pan and brush and began cleaning out all the crap they'd shoved in there. Dio, it stinks! They really went all out this time. Maybe he should get some air freshener from Sawa-chan…

_With Masamune…_

Someone had been watching him. It was only natural given his popularity; he's had one or two stalkers before (and naturally, a few jealous glares). However, he'd felt a sense fear from that person's powerful gaze; which was rather unnatural for him. Perhaps it was just Hibari-san since he seemed to really hate him for some reason.

That guy seems to hate everything and everyone with passion, with the exception of his little sister and dame Sora. How those two became friends, Masamune had absolutely no idea. Why anyone would _want_ to be dame Sora's friend was a complete mystery to him. He was a loser and a freak after all. It was only natural to avoid people like him, wasn't it?

* * *

The man entered his private room and immediately made himself a nice hot espresso. Taking a sip he settled down in the armchair and picked up a manila folder labelled 'Sawada M'. With a smirk he pulled out the documents inside and scanned through the contents.

**_Name:_**_Sawada Masamune_

**_Gender:_**_Male_

**_Age:_**_14_

**_Date of birth:_**_November 7 20XX_

**_Blood type:_**_A_

**_Height:_**_167 cm_

**_Weight:_**_54 kg_

**_Family: _**o _Sawada Cielo (older brother),_

o _Sawada Tsunayoshi (Father), _

o _Sawada Gisella (Mother), _

o _Katerina__Toscanini (Aunt and current guardian)_

**_Personal History: _**

_Was born and raised in Sicily, Italy, until age seven when he moved with his Aunt and brother to Namimori, Japan. At an early age Masamune's health was very poor and was physically weak. He suffered from many conditions such as bronchitis and a weak heart. As a result he spent most of his early life in constant care of doctors. _

_It was questionable as to whether or not the child would survive at all. However, between the ages of two and three he began to make a miraculous recovery. As he got older he simply grew out of his conditions. Although he still requires frequent check-ups, he maintains a healthy disposition. _

_He excels in both his studies and in sports. He shows talent as an artist having won nine young artist competitions for children twelve and under. Despite only being in his second year, he is currently the captain of the school basketball team.__He gets along well with his peers and teachers, and is one of the most popular students at his school._

_…_

The man snorted as he flipped through the remaining seven pages, which were filled with his achievements and such. "Katerina… You never change..." He chuckled offhandedly and tossed the folder aside.

From what he knows of that woman and from how she adores the younger Sawada twin, he had an idea as to how the boy had been raised. Put in the spotlight, unconditionally loved, constantly praised and spoilt rotten. The perfect recipe for creating a perfectly arrogant and self-centred brat.

He smirked as he thought of the many things he would have to 'teach' young Masamune. Oh yes, they were going to have such a wonderful time together.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Masamune sneezed and felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He put a hand to his forehead; did he catch a cold?

* * *

Having read all the remaining reports on the younger Sawada twin, the man prepared another espresso and picked up the other manila folder labelled 'Sawada C'. He settled himself back down in his chair and began to read through it.

**_Name:_**_Sawada Cielo_

**_Gender:_**_Male _(It would seem that some idiot made the mistake of writing 'female' and then tried to blot it out.)

**_Age:_**_14_

**_Date of birth:_**_November 7 20XX_

**_Blood type:_**_AB_

**_Height:_**_156 cm_

**_Weight:_**_45 kg_

**_Family: _**o _Sawada Masamune (younger brother),_

o _Sawada Tsunayoshi (Father), _

o _Sawada Gisella (Mother), _

o _Katerina__Toscanini (Aunt and current guardian)_

**_Personal history:_**

_Lived with his family in Italy until age seven when he moved together with his brother and aunt to Namimori, Japan. Unlike his brother, he was born perfectly healthy. While he lived in Italy he was known to be rather violent and temperamental. He was involved in an incident at his school which resulted in his expulsion._

_During this 'incident' the child attacked several students and teachers, resulting in over thirteen counts of grievous bodily harm. It was decided that he be put under close observation for six months afterwards. Having shown no signs of erratic or dangerous behaviour during this time, all charges were dropped. _

_Since moving to Japan, the child has settled down considerably. His academic and athletic abilities are mediocre at best, having barely scraped into the grade point average. He demonstrates little, if any, interaction with his peers and over all has little social life. _

_…_

There were only two pages written about Sawada Cielo, or rather, only one and a half pages. That woman was obviously disregarding the older twin. Neglecting and mistreating one child while spoiling and adoring the other will lead to a bad future for those twins. It's a perfect breeding ground for hatred and resentment…Especially given that the child has a history of violence.

Yes, he would have to keep a close eye on that one. But first he would have to find out more about them. These reports from that woman were fairly useless; he'd have to carry out his own analysis. And then there was that _other_ thing.

The supernatural phenomenon dubbed, 'Aigís'. Indeed, he would have to perform a thorough investigation on that matter…

"However, before that…" He stood and moved to the window, held his hand up to his fedora and a green chameleon slid onto it. "There are some 'insects' that require extermination." He smirked as the chameleon transformed into a green gun.

* * *

May 18th, 20XX

It had been almost two weeks since the man began his investigation. In this time he had come to many conclusions on the Sawada twins.

Firstly there was Masamune.

Yes, the boy was intelligent and yes he had great athletic proficiency. However, as he had first concluded, the child was arrogant, overconfident in his abilities, selfish and a spoilt brat. There were so many faults in his personality compared to the picture-perfect image he sports.

However, he'll give him credit where it's due. The brat was charismatic, an excellent speaker and people were drawn to him; all of which show the makings of a leader. This is likely why the brat is so popular. The brat's acting skills were top notch too, although, not good enough to fool his eyes.

Also, there was something in the way Masamune approached his peers. He got along with everyone quite well (minus those who were unpopular or social outcasts), yet it was as though he wasn't actually _friends_ with very many of them. As if he only tolerated being near them purely because of their social status.

He noted that Masamune carefully hid the cold look in his eyes when he spoke to his so-called friends. It was as if he didn't truly believe any of them to be his friends, save for his inner circle. He likely didn't trust any of them with his secrets either. Having doubt in others was not necessarily a bad thing though.

Being too trusting of others can be dangerous. One must always keep a small amount of doubt when making decisions. After all, nothing in the world is completely true; there is always room doubt and misinterpretation.

All these skills could be quite useful in the future, especially in the particular line of work they'll be a part of soon. He just needed to give the brat a little attitude adjustment.

Then there was Sawada Cielo.

Honestly, he has yet to determine whether or not this kid was a complete and utter idiot, or an undiscovered genius…

True, his marks were terrible and were always in the lowest percentage. Yet when he looked at the boys tests from his first few years of school, he was somewhat surprised. For instance, in maths he was using high level equations (that a boy his age shouldn't even know) to solve problems.

Using these formulas may be correct, but given the context he simply couldn't fathom how the child came up with them or why. In science he also showed knowledge of high level formulas and concepts that one usually doesn't learn until high school. Yet once again they're being used incorrectly and in the wrong places.

In history and Japanese, it was clear the boy was just being stubborn. He would write long and detailed essays in a mix of Italian and English instead of Japanese. And he would write about Italian history rather than Japanese. It would seem that most his teachers simply failed him out of spite.

Although, by the fifth grade, his Japanese scores suddenly began to improve. At the same time his English scores plummeted… Was there just not enough room in this kid's head for all three languages or something? Or was he really just an idiot after all? The verdict is still out.

Frankly the man was quite disappointed in the school and the teachers for not being able to recognise the potential this kid had. If he had been properly tutored then perhaps he wouldn't be the D grade student he is today. A fact he intends to change.

Another thing the man noticed about Cielo Sawada was his, well, 'dame-ness'.

"Humph, like father like son…" He commented as he watched the boy running away from a fluffy little Chihuahua as if his life depended on it.

Indeed, this child may be even more unlucky than his dame ex-student. He thought when he saw Cielo trip, his shoe flying off and landing on top off a taxi. He then spent the rest of the day watching the boy run around the whole of Namimori after it.

He was most definitely a wimp and a coward too.

Cielo was a constant victim of bullying. The majority of which comes from his younger brother and his friends. It irked him to no end watching watch how they would beat him black and blue, yet he made no move whatsoever to defend himself. After each beating though, he would just stand up go on his way as if he wasn't hurt at all.

So the boy had a tolerance for pain… this was intriguing. It wasn't until the last few days when he found out the reason why. Cielo only seemed to have the one friend; Hibari Kai (funnily enough, the son of a certain blood thirsty former prefect). And it would seem that the Hibari child was attempting to teach his friend how to fight.

These sparring sessions were very interesting to watch. So much so that the man wished he had discovered them earlier. From the looks of things, the two were more interested in the boy's ability to wield fire, rather than him learning self-defense.

He could clearly see why; the raw power of Sawada Cielo's dying will flames was as incredible as he's heard. It was rather unpolished though, and he lacked any kind of form or control. But the potential was there and with it he was able to fight on par with the Hibari boy.

Sawada Masamune had yet to show any signs of possessing the ability to wield dying will flames. But he could sense something about the brat that told him otherwise. What it was exactly, he had yet to determine. He required data on the twin's flames.

If he recalled correctly, a certain mad scientist was conducting research on dying will flames, and one of his assistants was located at Namichuu. An old colleague of that perverted doctor if he's not mistaken. Of course, that overprotective ex-student of his would have already made contact with her.

It was high time he paid a visit to one Maede Sawako.

* * *

May 20th, 20XX

It was a lovely Monday morning. The weather was nice and warm, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, sakura petals dyed the sidewalk a pale pink and overall everything looked bright and cheerful. Much like the day before had been. And much like yesterday, both Sawada twins could not help but feel a strange sense of dread.

Cielo felt restless and found it very difficult to sit still. Unable to stay up in his room any longer he decided he'd just get up and go to school an hour earlier. Maybe he could just hang out with Kai as he did his morning inspection of the school grounds. He got dressed and made his way downstairs.

Masamune on the other hand found it difficult to get out of bed today. He could it was going to one of those days when you just wished you'd never gotten up at all. Currently he was debating whether or not he should just fake sickness and just stay home. But then he'd miss today's English test and afternoon practice for basketball. How troublesome…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps going down the stairs, then a "hiiee!" and a heavy 'thud'. His dame brother must have fallen down the stairs again. It was practically a morning ritual in their house. How can someone fall down the exact same stairs every single bloody day?

Cielo groaned a little as he picked himself off the floor. He swears those damn steps were out to get him! Looking to the kitchen he found a whole damn feast spread out over the dining table, and his aunt standing over the stove muttering furiously to herself while cooking even more food! What the hell?

Seeing as Katerina wasn't in the best of moods, he just snuck around the table quietly and sat down at the far end away from her and where his brother will be later. As he piled up his plate he glanced back to the kitchen and noticed there was a note on the bench. He leaned over and picked it up. It was some kind of flier for… a home tutor!

Oh Dio, did his aunt decide he was so useless that he needed damn tutor? And what the diamine is with this flier, "I will raise your children to be the leaders of the next generation. Grade and subject matter is of no consequence. –Reborn."

**"****It sounds like a scam." **

"Thought so…" He muttered under his breath so Katerina wouldn't hear him. And what kind of name is 'Reborn' anyway? It can't be their real name, it's all too suspicious.

"What are looking at dame Sora?" Masamune growls as he snatches the flier out of his hands. Geez, you'd think he'd have the courtesy to ask first given how much the teachers like him, but nooo.

"Ha-ha! What's with this? A home tutor!?" He sniggered as he read over the flier. "This is definitely a scam. Not that it would make much difference. Right, dame Sora?" He sneered at me as Cielo sat back down.

He just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast (or should he say break_feast_). But then the doorbell rang and Katerina turned to him. "Cielo, get the door will you. My hands are full right now."

With a sigh he got up and went to answer the door. Only he slipped in front of the door and ended up slamming headfirst into it. "Ow…" He held a hand to his throbbing nose and opened the door. "Ugh… who is it…?"

The greeting he received caused him to do a double take.

"Chaos."

* * *

**Notes again**

I think the reason it took a little longer may have been because i was playing around with the perspective a bit.

The rest will just be First person with Cielo's POV and third when its someone else's POV.

For those who don't already know, i started the omakes! Published them in a separate story 'kay :D

And i drew some crap-o-licious art of Cielo, Kai and Kasumi. Plus i made a whole bunch of characters using this chibi maker i found on deviant art.

The link to my pictures on DevianArt is in my profile so feel free to take a look if ya want XD (I feel like i've said this a lot recently... oh well)

Review are greatly appreciated! :3

Love NyanNyan-suru.


	2. The We're In The Mafia? Project

**Author's Notes**

Sorry it took so long to update, but Pokemon X and Y came out last Saturday, so... I've been playing it during all my free time XD

It's sooooo much fun! I can't stop playing! XD Pikachu is soooo cute! he actually goes "Pika! Pika!" SQUEEEEEE! SO CUTE!

Any who...

This didn't really turn out the way I planned but it still came out pretty good... me thinks I should get a beta reader... but... i dunno...

Enjoy XD

**End notes**

* * *

I stared blankly at the stranger for a few seconds before awkwardly returning the greeting, "…Oh… Um…. Ciaossu!" Oh, crap. Wrong greeting. "Ah! I-I mean… um… O-ohayo…" I stutter out embarrassingly.

When I was really little I used to greet everyone with 'ciaossu'. I don't really remember when or how I came up with it (probably heard it somewhere), but everyone's reaction to it was so funny I made it my personal greeting. I don't say it that much now but every now and then it just slips out.

The stranger just raised a brow at me before chuckled a little and tilting his black fedora downwards, shading his eyes. Is… is that a lizard!? Why is there a little_ lizard_ sitting on the brim of his fedora? More importantly who this diamine is this guy? Now that I fully take in his appearance, this guy looks really weird.

He's dressed in a black suit with a yellow shirt and black tie (the band on his fedora is orange). By his feet is this heavy looking silver briefcase, but he doesn't really look like he's a sales man. I lift my eyes to his face, wow; he's got the purest black eyes I've ever seen! They're really pretty. And his sideburns… are all curly… I want to touch them…

"No you may not touch them." He says with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

**"****Holy shit! How did he do that!?"**

"You read minds!?" So cool! So freaking cool!

"Cielo! Who's there?" Katerina calls from the kitchen. Oh right, strange man at the door…

"Some weird guy in black suit, with a lizard and a silver briefcase!" I shout back to her.

"Oi."

**"****One of these days you're gonna get yourself killed for saying things like that…" **

I tilt my head up to Aigís questioningly, "Huh? Why?"

"What are you talking about? If it's a sales person, tell them we're not interested." Katerina sounds pretty irritated, was she expecting someone or something?

"Is what she said." I turn back to the stranger, "Are you a sales person?" I don't think so though…

"I am Reborn, the home tutor." He replies nonchalantly.

"…" I stare blankly at him. "You don't look anything like a home tutor though." More like some kind of CIA agent or 'James Bond' type spy or something… only he looks Italian…

He just chuckles a little. "I assure you, Sawada Cielo, I am the best in the business."

Merda! How does he know my name!? Wait! Wasn't the name 'Reborn' on that phony flier? Then… maybe he's actually telling the truth…? At least, that he's the home tutor the flier mentioned anyway… I guess I have no choice but to get Katerina to make sure… Yeah, I'll do that…

"Umm… okay then… Uh… my aunt is in the kitchen… this way…" Also, the tingly feeling in my get tells me that not letting him in would result in a lot of pain later on… This guy, Reborn, has a really scary aura. I really don't want to piss him off… With a smirk he picks up his briefcase and follows me inside. "Katerina. The, uh, home tutor's here…"

"Chaos."

"Reborn!" Katerina screeched, dropping a plate on the floor with a loud crash. What the..? "What's all this about a 'home tutor'!? WHO SENT YOU!?"

That 'Reborn' guy just smirked at her. This only pissed her off even more and she looked like she was about to explode. Not wanting to get caught in the cross fire, I ran up to my room grabbed my bag and made a speedy getaway. I could still hear her shrieking from down the street... Okay… maybe that was a bad idea after all…

Seriously what was up with that guy, how does Katerina know him? And there was something weird about him… I had this very strange feeling when I was near him. Kinda like… nostalgia… It might be the strong aroma of coffee that stuck to his him.

That scent was similar to Padre's scent…

* * *

Despite all that fuss I still ended up at school about an hour earlier than normal. There was a large group of guys by the front entrance; I spotted Kai's distinctive red and black hair amongst them. Looks like he's dealing out some 'punishment' to a group of hoodlums, probably ex-disciplinary committee members.

Apparently this school once had a very brutal and ruthless disciplinary committee chairman. He had practically run the whole school and kept all the delinquents in Namimori in line. Several years after he graduated the disciplinary committee was taken over by a group of thugs who used their status as committee members to basically do as they pleased.

On Kai's first day they picked a fight with him for some stupid reason and he annihilated the lot of them. After that the student council president used the opportunity to sack the whole committee and replace it with entirely new members. Since Kai had pretty much defeated every delinquent in the school he was asked to become the chairman.

But he's too shy for that kind of thing, besides he hates being tied down to any one group. He just does his own thing while everyone tries not to get in his way. I think the only reason they let him be was because he's enforcing the school rules (that and he'll bite anyone who gets in his way to death).

I walk up to him, stepping over a few bodies. "Kai, Ciaossu!" Oh. Wrong greeting again. Wow, that's twice in one day. Oh well.

**"****Little Kai-chi's really gone all out this morning." **Aigís comments as he investigates a few of the many bodies lying around. True, there are quite a lot of them today.

"Small animal." He nods at me as he sends the last one flying with his steel whip. "…Early…"

"…Weird man… Katerina… fight… escaped…" We tend to skip a lot of words when we talk to one another.

"…Man…?" He questions as I put on my clean indoor shoes on (guess I got here earlier than the bullies today).

"Home tutor… Don't think he is though…" I yawn and rub my eye; warm days like this make me sleepy.

"Hn." Kai just grunted and stalks off to do his morning rounds with me trailing after him.

As we wander the hallways I think back over that strange tutor guy. He can't possibly be here for Masamune so he must be here to tutor me. I don't want a tutor; I've always just asked Kai or Sawa-chan to help me with studying. Oh, wait. Katerina wasn't all that pleased with him showing up so maybe… maybe she'll send him away!

"Hibari Kai, what a coincidence seeing you here this fine morning." A smug male voice snaps me out of my reverie. Peaking over Kai's shoulder I spot the Student Council President, Tanaka Mikami. Merda! What's he doing here? "I was hoping you would reconsider not taking the position of Disciplinary Committee Chairman."

**"****Geez, is he still going on about that?"** I know right. Hounding him like this is only going to piss him off even more. Besides Kai can be really difficult when he wants to be.

He just glares at him before stalking off again, without bothering to answer him. Not wanting to be left alone with the sadistic President I race after him. I don't like that guy, he's so freaking scary.

In terms of social status, he's probably as popular as or even more so than Masamune. The two of them don't really get along (actually they despise each other with passion) and usually avoid one another. But in front of everyone else, they appear to be really good friends. I think they have some kind of truce so as not to ruin their images or something.

It all sounds pretty stupid to me… I'll never understand how popular people think.

* * *

Well. Today really sucked.

I didn't understand anything on the English test. I got beat up and my money was stolen at lunch so I had to go without. In sport we played basketball, which unlike Masamune I fail miserably at. I caught the ball that came flying at my face (purely on instinct) and when they all came running towards me, I panicked and just threw it up in the air.

By some miracle it ended up in the basket. It was the first time I've ever scored.

Too bad it was in my own team's goal…

Now I've been left to clean up the whole damn gym by myself, since it was "dame Sora's fault we lost". Yeah, their complete lack of skills had absolutely nothing to do with it… it's all because I'm a clumsy idiot that sucks at sports.

The only reason a 'dame' person like me even come to school is because of my best friend, Hibari Kai. I smile wryly as I think of the day we first met. He was practically trying to kill me then… I often wonder how it is we went from that to the being best of friends. But If I hadn't met him, I would have probably just given up on everything.

With a sigh I look around the gym at all the equipment still lying around. Seriously though, how do they expect me clean all this up by myself? Screw it, I'm going home. I don't care if there's still classes left or if I get in trouble tomorrow.

Hopefully Katerina sorted out the thing with the 'home tutor' guy. He's seems really cool and all but, frankly, he scares the shit out of me. I have this really bad feeling about him too… I don't want to see him again… Supressing a shudder I give my head a shake to get rid of the bad thoughts.

I stretch my arms above my head; it's really nice weather today. I want to play my guitar. I make the shape of chords with my hand as I walk. Guitar has to be the one thing I'm actually good at; I practice every day for hours on end. Sometimes I go over to Kai's place and we jam together. Kai is a bass prodigy, if he didn't have stage fright he could totally go pro.

High pitched barking yanked me from my daydreaming and I spin around. Oh merda! That damn Chihuahua has gotten loose from its owner again! It growls and eyes me dangerously. "N-nice doggy…" I stutter and take a step back. As soon as I do it charges at me barking wildly.

**"****Run for your life!"**

"HIIIEEEE!" I scream as I pelt down the street with this devil hound snapping at my heels. I don't know which is worse, Masamune's punch or this dog's bite... Its bite is definitely worse than its bark… and that's saying something given how loud and fierce it can sound.

"C-captain! Emergency countermeasures!" I shout breathlessly.

**"****Deploying!" **Aigís sends several random objects flying into the dog's path.

It yelps as it crashes into a garbage bin. I stop and turn around panting heavily. "Di-did we get him?"

**"… ****It's not moving so…" **Yes! Victory!

Or so I thought…

It crawls out from under the trash snarling furiously at me. Merda, I think we just pissed it off even more! Before I can move it lunges forward and sinks its fangs into my foot. "HIIIIIEEEEEE! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" I scream and flail around desperately.

**"****Wai— if you would jus— h-hold still dammit!"**

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I cry. Oh Dio all mighty! The pain! As I thrash around wildly trying to fling this _thing_ off me, I accidently step on a loose glass bottle and end up flying backwards and landing painfully on my arse. "Owowow…"

Huh? My foot doesn't hurt anymore… Oh. The dog's gone… ARGH! My freaking _shoe_ is gone! The damn laces must come loose again (laces just hate me and refuse to tie up properly for me). Ugh! Where the diamine is it!?

**"…****Umm… I found it, but…" **Looking up I spot the dog a little ways off, getting up off the ground with my shoe dangling in its jaws… Oh, merda…

Catching my eye, it gives itself a shake and then takes off down the street. Son of a— that little bastardo just stole my effing shoe! "Oi, wait! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SALAUD!" I race after it limping slightly.

* * *

What the diamine is with this mutt!? How can it have so much damn stamina in such a dinky little body!? I've been chasing it around town for over an hour now (my sock is pretty much ruined)! I'm at my limit, I can't run much further. It's now or never!

"Your mine!" I dive forward hands outstretched reaching for the mutt. But he was quicker, and slipped between my fingers.

**"****Second attack!" **Aigís manages to seize one of its legs and with a surprised yelp it tumbles over, dropping my shoe in the process.

Success!

I come skidding to a halt and push myself up on my elbows panting heavily. The dog whimpers before running away with its tail between its legs. Serves you right, little bastardo! With a grunt I stumble to my feet and wobble forward to claim my prize.

Just as I'm about to pick it up, this massive_ bird_ just swoops down and snatches it up and flies off, leaving me frozen on the spot.

**"****Well... that's not something you see every day…"**

Ya think? Seriously, a freaking bird just stole the shoe I had run around the whole town trying to get back… A BIRD!

Super ultra-mega delicious wonderful crap…

* * *

Finally! Home sweet home! I could almost cry with joy as I stumble through the front gate, one shoe missing and covered in dirt from head to toe.

I tried to chase down the bird too but lost sight of it… Okay, seriously now, who the diamine gets their freaking shoe stolen by a bird!? A BIRD! I must be the only person in the whole damn world to have that happen to them… Either some sick cazzo has trained it just to mess with me or Dio is playing a really bad prank on me…

While I was looking for my shoe I managed to get lost too. Then I ran into a group of thugs. Luckily they hadn't noticed me since they were too busy getting pulverised by some other punk. At first I stupidly mistook him for Kai since he was wearing the Namimori middle school uniform and was taking on (and winning against) about twenty guys.

But then I noticed the silver hair and the fact it was the _girls_ uniform. She didn't seem to be having any problem fighting them so I figure I shouldn't interfere. I hung around though, only because they outnumbered her and brutes like these tend to fight dirty. Besides, I was lost, and she might have seen where that damn bird went too.

She didn't need my help at all, and knocked out every single one of them in no time flat. Kai would be impressed; he respected strong people like her. She was starting to leave so I tried to get her attention, "Umm… excuse me, uh… m-miss?"

She spun around her emerald eyes wide and her guard immediately up. I guess she hadn't even noticed me until then, but I am the type of person that just blends into the background so… "Uh… you haven't seen some kind of hawk carrying a shoe by any chance have you?" I ask sheepishly.

She just gaped at me speechlessly before suddenly landing a drop kick to my gut, flashing her panties as she did so, and running away while I was sprawled out on the floor. Talk about rude!

Kicking an innocent bystander and running off without so much as a 'sorry'! And she could have at least had the decency to wear shorts underneath her skirt to spare the image of her strawberry print panties. I don't want to see your freaking underwear, ever!

Sigh, at least I'm finally home now. All I want to do is take a nice hot bath and just crawl into bed. Some sleep would be nice too, but I doubt I'll get any tonight either… It's been about three weeks since I've gotten any proper sleep. Oh, well.

Lazily I opened the door and slid inside silently. For the second time today the greeting I received caused me to do a double take. (The fact I received a greeting at all was strange enough as it is…)

"Chaos."

**"****That guy is still here!" **Why!? I thought Katerina would have gotten rid of him by now! I stare dubiously at him, pretty much frozen on the spot.

He just smirked a little and tilted his head to the clock, "Dame Sora, you're quite late considering you left school early."

"Eeeeh!? Why do you know I'm 'dame Sora'? And how did you know I left early!?"

"I'm your home tutor after all. It's on natural I should know everything about my students." He replied smoothly. I just stood there gawking rather stupidly at him. "Hm?" He raised a brow at my shoeless foot. "What happened to your other shoe?"

"I thought you knew everything." I countered lightly, removing my one remaining shoe.

Although his expression remained blank, I caught a very feint glint of approval in his black irises. "Touché dame Sora." He chuckled as he made his way into the living room, motioning me to follow him.

I adjusted my eye patch a little and reluctantly walked up behind him. Masamune was already seated, impatiently tapping him finger on the armrest with a sulky look on his face. Katerina was nowhere in sight though… Maybe she went out?

Masamune glanced up at me and scoffed, "Why the hell are you covered in dirt, dame Sora?" He didn't bother holding back the spite in his voice, only because Katerina wasn't here and he clearly didn't give a damn about the presence of the home tutor guy.

"I chased around town by a dog and then my shoe was stolen by a hawk or eagle or something." I replied dully and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

I rolled my eyes as Masamune fell into a fit of mocking laughter, instead, focusing my attention on the 'home tutor' sitting comfortably in the armchair opposite us drinking a coffee.

**"****Well! He certainly made himself right at home, hasn't he?" **That he has… just who is this guy really?

Seemingly having had enough of Masamune's laughter, he reached for the little lizard on his fedora and it transformed into a giant mallet which he then proceeded to slam Masamune's head into the ground with. It all happened so fast I was too shocked to move.

**"****THE LIZARD BECAME A MALLET!" **Is he a magician too!?

Reborn smirked and the mallet turned back into a lizard. "This is my partner Leon; he's a special shape-shifting chameleon."

Masamune groaned on the floor and clutched his throbbing head… I ignored the very small part of me that was just a tiny bit satisfied to see my brother being put in his place.

"Y-you…" he grunted getting back on his feet. "What the hell was that for! Just who the hell, do you think you are!?" He was red in the face and if looks could kill, well, there wouldn't be any weird home tutor in the room.

But Reborn just brushed him off, taking another sip of his coffee. "I am a home tutor and the world no.1 hitman, Reborn." D-did he just say hitman? "The two of you will be in my care for the next few years." Umm… He said 'hitman' right?

"What? Is there something wrong with your head? Dame Sora might, but I don't need a tutor!" Masamune sneered shooting me a disgusted look.

Hello! He said 'hitman' Masamune. Am I the only one who heard that?

There was a dull thud as he was once again flung to the ground. **"Ha-ha! I like this guy!"**

"I will only say this once; I am to tutor the both of you." He gave Masamune a pointed smirk. "My real job is to train the both of you into Mafioso. When your training is complete one of you will be chosen to be the next boss of the Vongola Family."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!" We scream in unison.

* * *

**Notes once more**

Who can guess the identity of the silver haired girl? :3

*Someone told me that Fanfiction wouldn't let them review "The Omake Project". If any one else is having this problem can you let me know?*

Also, I drew another crappy picture, not of a character but of an idea I had to do with the Vongola rings.

"Pikapi! Pi Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu says "don't forget to leave a review" :3

Love NyanNyan-suru and Pikachu!


	3. The First Lesson Project

**Authors notes**

I'm so sorry for the late update *bowing repeatedly* but I finally regained my motivation! XD why it left me I have no idea...

I confused myself (so embarrassing T_T) Cielo and Masamune are Actually 13 not 14 yet... a thousand apologies!

I was browsing around and I discovered one of my 11th gen fanfic Sempai's massive community! Like she even has her own wiki page! O_O Thus I've come to the conclusion that I also want to build a big community for The Inheritance Project XD

For now I'll start with just writing on fanfiction and drawing some stuff on deviantart. Summer holidays start soonish, and when they do I'm going to learn how to make digital art and create some proper character profiles for Cielo and his guardians! In case you can't already tell, I'm not particularly artistic :P But I'll try my best!

**uniquemangalover:** AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! XD

**blacklightningwolf:** Thank for reviewing! I picture Cielo and Reborn having a different relationship to what Reborn and Tsuna have. More of it coming up soon!

**Randomstranger:** Thanks for reviewing!Before I got the 3ds I just had the original DS. Stick around Cielo has many '_brilliant'_ ideas in that head of his XD

**scarlet rose white:** Thanx for reviewing! Here's the next chapter for you XD

Let it begin! let it begin! (yes I've been watching Bolt XD)

**End notes**

* * *

Faraway from the Sawada residence, in the top floor penthouse of a high-class luxury apartment building, a young girl with silver hair sits at her desk with her head in her hands. The atmosphere around her is rather gloomy.

A woman knocks on her door, "Ojou-sama, dinner is ready." She calls. "Ano… Ojou-sama?"

At this time the girl's only thoughts are: "I've been seen… my life is over…"

"Ojou-sama? Is everything alright?" The woman calls again and tries to open the door only to find it locked. The girl continues to ignore her and slams her head on the desk, wallowing in her despair.

Her name is Gokudera Azusa, the only daughter of a high ranking official in one of the world's largest international company. She moved here to Namimori with her nanny/maid, Clara Alessi, about a year ago. She's the quiet, studious type of girl; your typical feminine and delicate wealthy young lady.

Is what her classmates think.

Truthfully Azusa is a loud, impatient and energetic girl. She has a black belt in karate and is stronger than most boys, thus often got into brawls with the local gangsters. To spite her father (who she is always fighting with) she learnt to play the drums instead of the piano and got a skull rose tattoo on her shoulder blade. Needless to say, he was furious with her.

However, by the time she was twelve she grew tired of her reputation as a tomboy thug and the constant brawls she got into because of it. When her father forced her to move to Japan, to attend Namimori Middle School, she decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. She acts more 'ladylike' and works hard to keep her character of a well brought up young lady.

As of now that hard earned reputation is at stake!

Keeping up appearances is stressful work, and she needed to relieve some that stress; mainly by beating the crap out of some local thugs. She was a right on the edge of town, Namichuu students never come out to that area. YET! She was seen by some chibi cross-dressing brat, unmistakably wearing the Namichuu school uniform!

"Argh! It's all over!" She cries and collapses onto the floor.

"Ojou-sama, are you okay!?" Clara calls worriedly, still outside the door. Azusa simply ignored letting her despair run wild…

She's done for! That brat is sure to go around telling everybody about her! It's only a matter of time before the rumour spreads about her tomboyish nature and all her friends start to doubt her! She'll become a social outcast, she'll never be able to get a boyfriend, and all the school thugs will start targeting her again!

No, wait! There's still time! If she can put an end to the rumours before they really take off then maybe, just maybe, she can still save her image!

"That's right…hehehe…" She slowly rises from the floor and begins to laugh creepily.

"O-o-oujo…sama…?" Clara questions fearfully, still outside.

Grinning evilly, Azusa took the key hanging around her neck and unlocked a secret compartment in the wall. It opens up to reveal several firearms of different shapes and sizes. After a moment of thought she picked two handguns; a black colt M1911 (custom made of course) and a dark red Beretta M1915 (also custom made).

"I just have to end that scrawny brat before she can end me! Muahahaha!" Her maniacal laughter echo's throughout their home.

She is Gokudera Azusa, the only daughter of a high ranking official of one of the world's most powerful mafia families, and an accomplished hitman. Her bodyguard/maid, Clara Alessi, is currently very worried about her mistress's sanity.

"…Ojou-sama…"

* * *

"Aachoo!" I sneeze so hard I nearly fall off the bed.

**"****Vi benedica."**

"Ugh, grazie…" I sniff. I didn't catch a cold did I? Great, like my list of problems isn't long enough already…

I sigh as I think back on the strange conversation with the home tutor— I mean _hitman,_ Reborn. Which had led me to spend the past three hours sitting here playing my guitar attempting to process all that information…

…

_A gunshot sounds as a bullet flies between the empty space between our heads. "There will be no interruptions while I speak or I will be forced to use this." He raises a green gun with a dangerous glint in his eye._

**_"_****_Holy shit!"_**_This guy is so freaking scary!_

_"__YOU'VE ALREADY USED IT!" Masamune shrieks and earns himself another trip to the floor._

_I'd have shouted too if not for the fact I was unable to move and I'd lost my voice. That and I don't want to end up like Masamune… Yeah, I'll just quietly listen to him and pray he doesn't try to murder me…_

_I stiffen when he turns to me, "I trust there will be no more interruptions." _

_I shake my head vigorously while Masamune picks himself off the floor again. He grumbles a little and glares but otherwise says nothing. Reborn smirks and begins his explanation again. I can tell this is going to be a very long chat…_

…

I just can't believe it! Padre, my kind and gentlepadre, is the Tenth boss of one of the world's most powerful mafia family! And not only that, but both Masamune and I are the next in line for the title of Undisecimo! This Reborn guy is supposed to train us into some one worthy of becoming the next boss.

Apparently, there's also some kind of conflict going on about who the rightful heir should be since we're twins… Even though I'm the oldest twin, and by right that makes me next in line (or so Reborn says), there are some that believe Masamune is more suited for the position as boss.

Actually there are a few other candidates too but since we're the Decimo's sons, well… In the end it all comes down to what Padre thinks…

Masamune didn't believe any of it at all and quite frankly, neither did I really. But unlike him, I was just too shocked to voice my doubt. Actually, I think Masamune may have been a bit too vocal about it, having been thrown to the floor about twenty times in just the first hour.

But still 'Vongola', huh… I've heard that name before but I just thought it was clams… Oh! So that's why Padre wouldn't tell me what 'Vongola' was when I'd asked him that time! Because it was the mafia! Wow, talk about keeping some dark secrets… I wonder what made him change his mind about it…

No. I'd rather not know. I'm just gonna go to bed and pretend today never happened. I place my beloved guitar on its stand, grab my PJs and head for the bathroom for a nice hot bath. I ignore my brothers annoyed shouts and the sound of explosions from the downstairs. He's just playing one of his videogames… yeah, let's go with that…

Oh, it's the front door. Guess Katerina's finally home.

**"****Wonder what she's going to do about this Reborn guy?" **Who knows…? Hope it won't be too big a mess…

* * *

I jolt up in bed suddenly; my book falls off the edge onto the floor. I must have dozed off while reading, wonder what woke me up?

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Masamune's screech echoes throughout the house.

Oh. That.

I roll over and check the clock. What the hell! It's only four in the morning! I still have another three hours to kill before I have to go to school! This is why I hate just dozing, you can never tell if it's been a few minutes or a couple of hours and it leaves you feeling all tired and groggy afterwards!

With a sigh I pick up my book and attempt to find the page I was on. Only to suddenly have Aigís shove me off the bed. Before I can yell at him, a huge green mallet slams into the bed where my head had been just seconds earlier. My mouth opens as I let out a silent scream when I saw Reborn hovering over me.

Merda! What the diamine is he doing here!? Wait. When and how did he get in here? The door is still closed… Okay, I am officially freaked out now…

"A mafia boss should be prepared for anything." Reborn commented as if to answer me. "Get ready for today's lesson dame Sora." With that he tosses me some clothes and vanishes downstairs.

"…" It took a few minutes for my brain to catch up to what he said. "Eeeeeeehhhh?"

**"****I vote we shut up and just do as he says." **

**"**…Okay fine, but only because I like my head where it is." I grumble.

I change into the clothes he gave me (my red, black and white sports uniform) and head downstairs. Once there, I come face to face with a very cranky Masamune (also sporting his tracksuit) and a smirking Reborn.

"Saa, Dame Sora and Bakamune, let's begin shall we." He says with a malicious glint in his eye.

…Wait… Bakamune?

**"****Hahaha! I have to remember that one!" **I resist the urge to burst out laughing.

Although, I don't think he's gonna take to this new nickname very well…

* * *

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" My scream cuts through the silence of the early morning in Namimori.

It's still dark as we run for our lives through the streets with a madman shooting at us, while we're carrying sacks of flour. I don't even know where the diamine we are, much less where we're going! Why the hell are we doing this anyway!?

"Your pace is slacking dame Sora." The instigator of our torture comments from wherever the diamine he's hiding and throws a grenade at me.

"Hiiiieeeeee!" I dash forward to avoid getting blown up, catching up to Bakamu— uh, I mean _Masamune_.

He's sweating a lot and breathing really hard. Naturally I am too, but since he does basketball I'd figured he'd have more stamina than me. I'm about ready to collapse though, having had no lunch yesterday and I skipped dinner too. My stomach growls in protest as we continue to run, it feels like it's caved in on itself…

"Okay. Stop here." The home tutor from hell commands, and throws a grenade in front of us. Masamune comes skidding to a halt while I jump backwards landing on my arse and nearly dropping the sack of flour.

"W-why… the hell… are we… doing… this?" Masamune pants heavily, leaning on his knees.

I just collapse onto the ground taking in as much air as possible. Seriously, I'm done. All my muscles ache and I simply cannot go on. I refuse move an inch from here!

"Hmm, not the best time and the both of you lack stamina." Reborn reports as he appears out of thin air towering over us. What's with that tone of voice? Was he actually timing us or something? More importantly, where the heck are we?

Masamune didn't like it one bit. "You— just what the f*** is that supposed to mean!?"

For the umpteenth time today he ended up kissing the dirt. "Watch your language, Bakamune." Reborn smirks as Masamune groans in pain. He really should just give it up… face it we're stuck with this sadist. "Break time's over."

Eeeeehh!? It's barely been two minutes since we stopped!

"A mafia boss should be able to make the most of his rest time, be it two hours or two minutes." He countered while cocking his gun.

"What's with that!?" Masamune shrieks.

…Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?

Reborn just ignores him, firing a warning shot. "Now if there aren't any more questions," he gestures to the stairs to his left. "Start climbing."

"Whaaaat!?"

**"****Stop shrieking already!"**

I roll my eyes and sit up, raising my hand. "Hai! I have a question!"

He narrows his onyx eyes at me, "Yes?"

"You a home tutor as well as a hitman, correct?" I start.

"I am." He replies in a neutral tone.

"So I was wondering," I stand up and look him right in the eye. "Should I be calling you 'Sensei'?"

"Why the hell does it matter!?" Masamune yells with disbelief clear on his face.

**"****Seriously!? Of all the things you could ask, you ask that!?"**

"Eeehh? But…" It was really bothering me…

Reborn just chuckles a little, "Do as you like."

"…Okay then, Reborn-sensei."

Masamune throws his hands in the air dramatically. "Why me?"

"Now," Reborn-sensei cocks his gun again. "Hurry up and get climbing."

"Hiieee!" I scream as he shoots at us again.

Wasting no time I grab my sack of flour (why am I carrying this again?) and dash up the stairs. Dio, these stairs are freaking steep! Argh! Gravity! Why must you forsake me? We're about a third of the way up when I realise we're headed for Namimori Shrine. Fantastico…

This place really creeps me out. Not because of the shrine or anything but because of the freaky people that are always there whenever I have to come here. They just stand around, wearing really weird clothes and staring at me with vacant eyes. It's so freaking disturbing! Plus there's a really thick mist hanging around this morning!

Sigh… This is going to be a very long day…

* * *

I slump my head on my desk. "…Sleepy…" School has only just started and I'm already exhausted… This sucks…

Reborn-sensei made us run up and down the stairs like ten times over! And then we had to lug those damn flour sacks all the way home! My muscles feel like they're on fire and my throat is so dry and hot even after I drank a whole jug of juice! Breakfast was really awkward too…

Katerina was furiously cooking another feast again, glaring at Reborn-sensei the whole time. She seemed to be having some kind of contest with him. Although Sensei didn't seem to notice; that or he just didn't care. It reminded me of the time Padre said her cooking was "decent". She acted as if he had actively insulted her…

But he _had_ grown up eating Nonna's delicious cooking (food fit for the gods!). It was expected that everything else would taste just "decent" compared to her food. Katerina took it personally though, and the next time he came home she was cooking like this with a crazed look in her eyes. "I'll make him say it's good!" is what she kept muttering.

Well anyway, at least I had a nice big breakfast. Even if the very thought of food made me feel sick, I still managed to swallow most of it. Except Sensei kept stealing the food off my plate! There's an entire feast in front of him, why the diamine is he stealing from me! He stole from Masamune too. He didn't take it very well…

Apparently, a Mafia boss should always be on guard, whether it be having a meeting with an enemy family or eating his breakfast…

I made a note to stay on guard during meal times.

To top it all off Masamune got into the shower before me so I had to wait for him to finish preening before I could have mine. Seriously he takes _forever_ to take a shower. He's just like a girl; standing in front of the mirror for ages just doing his hair! It's just freaking _hair_, get over it already!

In the end I was late for school. But on the plus side, Kai seemed rather sympathetic to my plight today and just let me go to class without being bitten to death. I think the fact I looked like shit must have had something to do with it…

Well… If I'm being perfectly honest, Masamune taking forever in the shower wasn't the only reason I was late…

Half way to school (I missed the buss and had to walk) I could have sworn I saw Masamune rush past me in nothing but his boxers shouting at the top of his lungs "CONFESS TO SASAGAWA EMI WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"…" I just stood there in shock for a good ten minutes before I reasoned that it couldn't possibly have been my super popular younger brother (who greatly cares about his image) that ran past me in just their underwear.

As much as Aigís believed it would have been hilarious if it was true (which it would be), there was just no freaking way it was him. I must be so damn tired that I'm starting to hallucinate. It was a mirage; I didn't see my brother running around in his boxers crying "Emi-chan!"

I have plausible deniability.

**"****Sometimes, I'm amazed at your ability to deny reality."**

"…"

I hope Sasagawa Emi isn't currently being attacked by some stalker. Although if she was it wouldn't surprise me, she's pretty much the idol of our school. Everybody says she's gorgeous; long light brown hair, pale skin, a delicate figure and she always has a smile on her face. There are some guys that would sell their souls just to get a chance to talk to her.

I'm not one of them.

I mean come one, she's on the top of the social spectrum, whereas I'm on the bottom. There's no way in hell she'll ever talk to me. I'll bet she doesn't even know I exist. Not that I really care. Her carefree smile and glowing aura reminds me too much of my annoying grade school teacher, Sasagawa Kyoko-sensei. (Dio, the woman just wouldn't leave me alone!)

They have the same last name too, so it wouldn't surprise me if they're related somehow.

I'm brought out of my daydreaming when a hush falls over the classroom as Kai returns from punishing latecomers. It's great that he and I are in the same class this year. We sit right at the back next to the windows, my desk in front of his. No one dares to sit in the spaces around us for fear of getting bitten to death for crowding Kai.

Now that everything's quiet the teacher takes the opportunity to finally start the class.

"Today we have a transfer student, she comes from France!" An excited murmur ripples over the students (once again, too scared to make much noise). "Hai, you may come in now!" She calls to the door.

Transfer students don't really interest me, all it means is there's someone new to bully me, so I don't really pay attention to them as they quietly enter the room. Instead I just stare out the window and watch a few stray clouds float past. The class seemed pretty excited though, the boys in particular…

I turn back to the front when I feel someone's eyes on me. The new girl is staring at me with a small smile on her face! What the hell?

She then walks right up to my desk (causing Kai to let out a low growl) and says, "See? I just knew we'd meet again _Pue de Ciel-kun_." She giggles and smiles brightly at me, ignoring the gasps of surprise and disbelief from around the class.

Oh, crap! She clearly knows me, but I haven't got a clue who the diamine she is! Okay calm down, think Cielo think! You must have met her somewhere!

Let's see, peach blonde hair tied in a side ponytail, soft pink eyes, pale skin and um… er… OH! I recognise that string of indigo beads hanging from her pocket! It's that weird girl from that time at the underground shopping centre! What was her name again?

"Ah! Yeah… um… So you did… uh… Su… Sumi-chan…?" Dio, I hope that's her name…

She just blinks at me. Merda did I get it wrong? But then she smiles brightly again and nods "Ehehehe. Hai, Cielo-kun!" With that she sits down in the empty seat diagonally in front of me.

I can feel a lot of jealous glares from around the room and some of the girls are whispering amongst themselves. Kai gives a slight cough which automatically silences them and the teacher begins the lesson that I will proceed to ignore.

I slump my head on my desk wanting nothing more than to find a hole to crawl into and hide. This is going to be a really, really long day…

* * *

**Notes The Sequel!**

Hehehe, What do you think of Azusa? Somehow I can just picture Gokudera having a rebellious teenage daughter XD

And Kasumi makes an appearance! (from the Prelude in case you forgot ;P)

Hahahaha Masamune's dying will! Oh, that reminds me:

REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

love NyanNyan-suru 3


	4. The Strange Bullet Project

**Author notes**

Wow, that took a long time to write... I planned to make weekly updates but one minute it was Monday and then suddenly it was Saturday! T_T Gomenasai!

In other news I drew Chibi Azunya! XD and some chibi Cielo as well! As usual link to my deviantart account is in my profile XD

**Scarlet rose white:** Thanx again for the review ^_^

**uniquemangalover:** Thanks for always reviewing! Your constant support is appreciated XD

**Akayuki Sawada:** YAY! someone reviewed with their dying will! About Azusa... Lets just say "like father, like daughter" :3

**nenu145:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad I managed to pique your interest! XD

**girlluvsblondie:** Yay! another one reviewed with their dying will! pls tell me where I can get some dying will bullets!

Let the chapter begin!

**End notes**

* * *

Merda, I hate maths… After spending about fifteen minutes staring at the squiggles on the board and trying to understand what the teacher was saying, I just gave up and stared out the window. No matter how hard I try it all just looks like gibberish to me…

I wonder if Reborn-sensei will actually be tutoring us rather than just using us as punching bags. I still ache all over from this morning's "lesson". Though, even if he does help with my studies I seriously doubt I'll be able actually learn anything. Pretty much every teacher I've ever had gave up on me.

Kai tutors me most the time but, I guess even a genius like him can't help me… At least he takes the time to attempt to help me, which I'm very grateful for. I'm able to scrape a pass on important tests thanks to him.

Speaking of Kai, he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood right now…

Glancing back at him I can see he's still glaring at the transfer student, Sumi-chan. While this casts a dark cloud over the rest of the class, the girl in question doesn't appear all that bothered by it at all. Wow, she must have nerves of steel…

I wonder what she did to piss him off anyway. Is it because she came over before? Maybe she's just sitting too close… But there seems to be something else bothering him as well, since he keeps glancing to the gym with an annoyed expression… I'll have to ask him later. Luckily it's almost lunch time. Damn, I'm so tired and hungry…

I stretch as everyone starts to head off to wherever it is they go at lunchtime. I turn to Kai, only to find he's already half way out the door. He appears to be in attack mode right now… I think I'll wait 'til after he's bitten his victims to death before I talk to him…

For some reason he's able to sense when and where there's a disturbance or something going on. I figure he's got this "there-are-people-that-must-be-bitten-to-death radar" or something like that… I wonder if that's why he's so pissed off… As I ponder this over, a shadow looms over my desk.

"Cielo-kun," My head snaps up at the sound of Sumi-chan's gentle voice. "Would you like to eat lunch together?"

**"****Whoa, I so did not see that coming!" **

Heck neither did I. This has to be the first time someone's asked me to spent lunch together with them. Of course, all I managed to say was an unintelligent "Eh?" before the rest of the class started objecting loudly (feeling brave now that Kai had left the room).

"Kasumi-san, don't bother with dame Sora." said the girl with two long plaits.

"Yeah! You don't want to be seen with a loser like him!" a guy with gelled up hair snickered.

"You better not get too close to _that _anyway!" It was eyebrow girl's turn now, she spat out the word "that" rather disgustedly sending me a glare. "He's cursed!"

"That's right! You don't want the demon to curse you too!" cried a frightened boy.

I rolled my eyes as the terrified murmurs began circulating around the room. Do they seriously believe in such childish things like curses in this day and age?

"C-come and have lunch with us instead!" The girl Kai threatened to bite to death for her (obviously dyed) pink hair came up beside the bewildered Sumi-chan. "You're from France right? What's it like over there?"

I gather up my remaining books as they start swarming over her, and head out to lunch; making sure to take my bag with me to keep it from ending up in a tree or getting torn up. I glance back at Sumi-chan as I head out the door. I bet that by tomorrow she'll want nothing to do with me. I shake my head and continue on my way, ignoring the dull pang in my chest.

I start towards the roof, but stop suddenly and instead head off in the opposite direction. The strange tingly feeling in my gut is telling me to go to the gym. I wonder why?

**"****I have a bad feeling about this…" **Me too…

* * *

I was halfway to the gym when a group of guys past by me gossiping excitedly amongst themselves. Normally I wouldn't even acknowledge this at all, but then I overheard them say my brother's name. Merda, what has he done now?

I trail along behind them listening to the conversation.

"Sawada did _what_ to Sasagawa Emi!?" screeched blockhead one.

"Bwahahaha! This is a riot! Can you believe _that _Sawada Masamune would humiliate himself like that!?" Blockhead two spat out between fits of laughter.

"There's no way that's true!" Well what-do-ya-know it's Baldy, Masamune's personal lackey.

"It is so! I saw it with my own eyes!" Blockhead three shouted defensively.

"Me too! You should have seen the look on Morita-senpai's face! It was so scary!" Blockhead number four piped up.

"Wasn't it? He even challenged Sawada to a duel! I'll bet they're at the gym now!" Blockhead the third announced excitedly.

"Seriously? That guy doesn't stand a chance against the captain of the kendo club!" snorted Blockhead one.

"Hahahaha! Looks like 'dame-ness' runs in the family!" Blockhead two laughed again.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go check it out!" Blockhead one giggled.

Shocked, I came to a halt and watched them run on ahead of me. Oh, Dio… Don't tell what I saw this morning was actually real? Merda Masamune! What the diamine were you thinking!? Even if you like Sasagwa-san there are other _better_ ways to confess your feelings! And now he's gotta fight the kendo captain!?

Masamune may be strong and all but he couldn't win in a fair fight against an experienced fighter! Though I highly doubt that guy will play fair… and knowing Masamune he'll have some kind of trick up his sleeve too. Ugh, why do I get the feeling that I'm the one who's going to end up dealing with this?

I should do something about this before it gets out of hand… But what can I do? What anyone do about it? Even Kai wouldn't be able to stop the fight from happening; sure he could stop it today but then they'd just go somewhere else afterschool. Sigh, a loser like me doesn't stand a chance… Guess I'll just call it a day and go home.

"A mafia boss should never give up so easily."

"Hiiiieeeee!" For the second time today Reborn-sensei's sudden appearance scares me shitless. Seriously, why does he keep doing that!? Wait a minute… is he even _allowed _to be here on school grounds?

"Of course, I am a 'sensei' after all." Came the smooth reply.

"Stop reading my mind!" Seriously, it's starting to freak me out… besides that doesn't make any sense. He acts like he's above the law or something…

"That's because I am."

Le face palms.

**"****Now there's a comeback that you just can't reply to."**

This guy is just so— Oh screw it. I give up. Moving on, "So…? What are you here for anyway?"

"I'm seeing whether or not you're acting like a mafia boss." He lowered his fedora so it shaded his eyes. "It's a quite the chore when looking after two students."

"Eeeeh!? I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Who would want to be part of something as dangerous and scary as the mafia!? "I'm just 'no good' anyway, so don't bother with me!"

"Hmph, 'no good' is it?" He smirked with a knowing glint in his eye… What's with that? "So you're running away from everything like the 'no good' coward you are?"

"Hai, hai… that's right. I'm useless scaredy cat 'dame' Sora who can't do anything right." my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He chuckles a little, "So? What are you going to do about your baka brother, dame Sora?"

"Haah? Yeah right, like I can do anything!" I scoffed, but the demon tutor just smirked again.

"Staying true to your 'dame' nature are we? You really are quite useless."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I believe we've already established that fact."

"So you're going to run away?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No one's ever gonna listen to a loser like me anyways, so why bother trying?" I turn away from him making to leave, believing the conversation (if you can call it that) to be over. But then I heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Surprised (and a bit curious) I turn back to him.

"It's finally your turn." I don't like the happy look in those obsidian orbs… "I'm looking forward to seeing the reaction." R-reaction…? Of what? "Go die now."

"WHAAAAT!?" Was all I managed to say before a gunshot split the air.

* * *

Fear is a very strange emotion (in my opinion anyway). It's also one of the most common and normal emotions you can feel.

Every one fears something. Masamune has many fears and phobias; arachnophobia (fear of spiders), allodoxaphobia (fear of opinions. Or so I believe he has), keraunophobia (fear of thunder and lightning), and I'm sure there are many more… I do believe being seen running around in only his underwear is also one of his fears.

It's natural to fear something that could harm you. Generally people are afraid things like heights, the dark, fire, sharp objects (like knives), being hit by a car/train/truck/whatever vehicle and of course guns.

I am not afraid of any of these things. Why? Well, when you have an invisible and powerful friend (who is rather overprotective, I might add) constantly beside you, you tend to feel pretty safe around dangerous things.

I'm not afraid of heights (in fact I really like high places) because I know that even if I fall Aigís will always catch me. I don't think I was ever afraid of fire, perhaps I had always known about that other 'unique' ability I had within me. I knew that Aigís would save me that time I nearly got crushed by that truck. I wasn't afraid of the truck per say, more that Kai's sister, Tsubaki, was there too.

Only an idiot would swing around sharp objects like knives; I knew what I was doing and Aigís would never let them hurt me, so I was never scared of handling knives. Guns are useless against Aigís. I tested it once before with one of Uncle Gokudera's guns, he stopped the bullet from hitting the wall almost instantly.

The dark… I used to be afraid of the dark, or rather the creatures that lurked in the dark. They used to haunt me and they'd hurt me whenever I was left alone at night. Everyone just told me monsters weren't real and it was just a nightmare, but nightmares don't drag you around the room and claw at you, snapping their fangs into your flesh!

It's okay now though. Aigís stopped being scared of them and he's much stronger than they are now. He protects me from the things in the dark, so I don't have to be afraid should they ever appear again.

Even though I knew I would be safe no matter what, Padre didn't seem to understand. He was always nagging me and he never let me do anything fun!

It was always: "Cielo! Don't swing on the chandelier!" or "Cielo! Don't climb up the bookshelves!" or "Cielo! Don't set fire to the guard dogs!" or "Cielo! Put the knives back in the kitchen!" or "Cielo! Don't play with the suits of armour!" or "Cielo! Don't stick things into the power socket!"

…Okay, I'll admit he was right about the power socket. Children! You must never _ever_ stick your finger or anything in a power socket! IT F****** STINGS LIKE HELL! (Plus it makes you feel all tingly for hours afterwards…) But in my defence, when an adult tells a kid not to do something, it just makes you want to do it more… let's just say lesson learned…

If I had to pick something that I'm actually scared of, it would probably other living human beings (and their dogs…). Humans can hurt others without ever physically touching them. When you think about it, we're probably one of the most destructive and hateful creatures on the planet. Yay, for humanity…

Aigís could protect me from my bullies and anyone else that tries to hurt me, but well… In order to even touch another living thing Aigís needs me to help him, and I just can't do it anymore. I already learnt a long time ago that sometimes it hurts more to harm others than it does when you're harmed.

Anyway the point is I'm not really afraid of dangerous things like guns and such. So when Reborn-sensei pulls out his gun and takes aim at me I was 100% sure I would be perfectly fine; I had Aigís after all.

Of course the fact he was shooting at me at all had left me rather dumbfounded so I just stood there gaping like an idiot when the bullet came flying towards me. I was even more shocked when it not only bypassed Aigís's barrier, but it also hit me dead on in the forehead.

I toppled backwards to the floor. There was a searing hot sensation where the bullet hit me. And then… and… umm…

"…"

Nothing happened… I sat up.

"Hm?" Reborn-sensei raised an eyebrow.

Tentatively I raised my hand to my forehead, expecting there to a wound, but there was nothing. Other than just feeling really hot, there was no blood, no wound, nothing! What gives!?

I raise my eyes questioningly to sensei's blank ones. For a few seconds we just stare silently at one another, before he raises his gun again, "Just to make sure."

"Hiiieee! Wait a second here—" BANG! He shoots me again! Once again Aigís can't stop the bullet and I'm sent back to the ground…

…and once again, nothing happened! Seriously what gives! I was definitely shot right!? Other than a little heat, I don't feel any different (or dead) at all!

Sitting up again I stare quizzically at Sensei's face "U-umm…?"

A malicious smirk is plastered on his face, "An interesting reaction indeed." He chuckles darkly.

Holy shit! I seriously can't tell if he's incredibly happy, or thoroughly pissed off! So scary! This is definitely something to be scared of!

Another gunshot sounds and a bullet flies past my cheek. "Hiieee!?" What the hell!?

"Dame Sora. A real man never runs away from his problems." He tilts his fedora over his eyes again. "Whether your 'useless' or 'no good' is of no consequence, as your home tutor I'll make you into a proper man. A true artist can create a masterpiece with any tool and material after all."

…Somehow… this guy… said something really cool just now…

"So…" I flinch at the sound of the cocking gun. "Hurry up and get moving already!"

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!" I dash down the hall avoiding the spray of bullets. I take back what I said about him being cool; he's just too damn scary!

* * *

In the end, I came to see Masamune's fight… Reborn-sensei was right about one thing; even if I'm 'dame' I'm not powerless. Even I have things that only I can do. Besides… no one wants to be a loser all the time…

The gym was quite packed. The majority of Masamune's followers are here, as well as the whole kendo cub by the looks of it. There's a bunch of other randoms here too. Why does everyone get so excited about seeing a fight? I wonder where Kai is observing this from. He must be somewhere nearby…

As I sneak along the wall I spot Sasagawa Emi standing off to the side with Morita-senpai mooning over her. She looks rather disgusted but her friends look pretty happy; all starry eyed and blushing madly.

**"****You'd think he was flirting with them instead of Sasagawa."**

With a snort I head up to the second floor so I can actually see what's going on. Doesn't look like Masamune is here yet; I hope he's smart enough not to come… Oh… no… there he is…

You dumbass… Do you honestly think you can win!?

He and Morita-senpai stand in the centre of the gym with the huge crowd circled around them. Senpai appears to be boasting as he explained the rules; wow, what a cazzo. As usual, Masamune's acting was impeccable; he looked confident and unfazed by Morita's obvious skill as kendo captain. However, I could see the fear in his eyes and the way his knees shook.

Geez, if you're so scared then why the diamine did you come?

"…The insect is making a scene…" Kai stated as he magically appeared beside me.

"Ahaha…" I sweat drop at Masamune's nickname. He had demoted Masamune from being an 'herbivore' to an 'insect' over the past couple of years. "Yes, well… It could be worse, right?"

"Hn." He narrows his eyes but remains where he is.

With a sigh I lean on the railing. Kai isn't one to interfere in a legitimate (if you can call it that) fight. Yep, he's only here to break up the crowd after it ends, and to keep a riot from starting… Looks like I'll have to be the one to save Masamune from public humiliation… Fantastico…

The two of them are well within Aigís's range so if worse comes to worst I can always get him to protect Masamune from being utterly pulverised… He doesn't exactly like the idea of helping him though…

"Prepare yourself, Sawada!"

Crap they've started!

Masamune manages to block Morita-senpai's swing, but his hold on the bamboo sword is awkward and his stance is unbalanced. He's definitely going to lose… Suddenly, I hear the familiar sound of a cocked gun and begin to glance around anxiously in search of the source.

I spot the oh-so-familiar black fedora by the window on the opposite side to where I'm standing. Merda! He's taking aim at Masamune this time! How is that no one else notice the gunshot!? Utterly helpless I just watch frozen in horror as the bullet flies through the air towards him.

AHHHH! IT HIT HIM!

HE'S FALLING!

HE'S GETTING BACK UP!?

HIS CLOTHES ARE GONE!

**"****At least he still has his underwear." **THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES!

Wait… on his forehead… is that… a flame?

I don't have time to contemplate this as Masamune begins to fight back rather ferociously against Morita-senpai. Wow, look at him go! He's amazing! But he's ridiculous! He's amazingly ridiculous! Just what the diamine is going on!?

Somehow he won. It was totally one-sided on his part. I still can't believe it.

There isn't time to celebrate as the rest of the kendo team start to close in on him. The flame on his forehead has fizzled out and he no longer has that crazed look in his eyes. I don't think he can fight back anymore…

"Herbivores," The sound of Kai's voice causes the whole room to stop dead. "You are crowding."

That was all the warning they needed (and all they were gonna get from Kai) as they began to stampede out of the gym, leaving us, Masamune, a few of his followers and Sasagawa-san too. Masamune looked rather bewildered as his friends came up to congratulate him. But you're still half naked there…

"Dame Sora." My head snapped up just in time to see the bundle of clothes being thrown at me. Clumsily I managed to catch them. "I believe your brother needs these."

"R-reborn-sensei! Just then what did you—" Bang! "Hiiieee!"

"Don't dawdle."

"H-hai!" I stammer and start to back away.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded eyeing sensei dangerously with his whip out.

"Chaos, Hibari Kai." Sensei greeted smoothly. "I am Reborn."

"H-he's the home tutor… from yesterday…" I explain.

Kai tilts his head in understanding "Hn…" He seems pretty interested in Reborn-sensei. There's a strange tension between them, and feeling my life may be in danger if I remain here I flee down the stairs.

As I pass Masamune's group I shove the bundle of clothes in his arms (which he grudgingly accepts) and then run back to class. Sigh, lunch is nearly over and I haven't eaten anything yet… I guess I just try to wolf down as much as possible before the teacher arrives…

I'll definitely have to ask Reborn-sensei about that bullet when I get home. If it was the same one as what he tried to shoot me with then, why didn't it work? Not that the idea of being stripped to my boxers appeals to me in the slightest, but the flame on Masamune's forehead… What is it exactly?

Does this mean I'm not the only one with the ability to produce fire out of nothing? Argh, my head hurts from all this heavy thinking! Let's just focus on class for now and return to that when I get home…

* * *

**Notes again**

Dying will bullets are ineffective on Cielo! mostly because he already has an active flame, and partly because I just don't like the idea of my baby running around half naked in public. Masamune: yes I can see it. Cielo: no, just no. XD

GUESS WHAT! today is November 6th! Tomorrow is November 7th meaning it's Cielo's birthday tomorrow! I should do something! maybe I'll bake a cake...

_Wanted: A beta reader. _

Yep I've been thinking this for a while now, and I believe I need a beta to help me write this. Mostly I just need someone to help me develop plot ideas and hound me for updates (cause I tend to procrastinate a lot lately...). So yeah, if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story just let me know :3

Love NyanNyan-suru :3


	5. The Frightening Fair Project

**Authors notes**

I watched the playthrough of "Beyond: two souls" the other day. It. Was. Epic! ARGH! SO FRUSTRATING! I want this game so much! Sigh, anyway... inspired by the game, so I decided to give Aigis some more scenes, rather than just dialogue XD

I'd like to take this opportunity to give a special thank you to **uniquemangalover** who has kindly offered to help beta this story XD and for the birthday fic written for Cielo! Read it! It's soo cute! XD

**Akayuki Sawada:** It's the thought that counts! XD Sorry if I confused you :P but I promise there really is a legitimate reason why the bullet doesn't work on Cielo. It'll be explained eventually ;P

**scarlet rose white:** Hehehe, Thank you! XD Glad ya liked it!

Now on with the show!

**End notes**

* * *

At first, Azusa didn't have much luck in locating her target. She hadn't been able to find any clues nor could she find anyone that matched the profile of that brat! In fact, it took three days before she had even been able to someone that knew of the target. Her skills must be getting rusty from not being used for over a year…

But no matter, she now has a general idea of where to find the target. It won't take long before she'll track that scruffy looking girl down and put an end to her miserable existence!

…And yet…

WHY CAN'T SHE FIND THAT GODDAMN CAGNA ANYWHERE!?

It's been another two days ending with another fruitless search! Why isn't the brat where she's supposed to be!? She'd been checking the roof every free chance she got and that damn girl hadn't shown up once! Not to mention she very nearly got bitten to death by the infamous Hibari Kai! The son of the Vongola Cloud guardian to boot!

Though she'd never actually met any other of the Vongola guardians, she knows a lot about them. She greatly admires the Vongola guardians and it has always been a secret dream of hers to inherit her father's position as Storm guardian and right-hand to the Vongola boss! Not that she'd ever let him know that…

Though rather than working for the next boss she'd prefer to work with the current one. She can't help but feel her heart skip a beat when she thinks of her beloved Decimo-sama! He was so kind, gentle, handsome, noble, strong, honest, and selfless; the list goes on and on…

When she was small, she used to peek into her father's study whenever he had a meeting, just to get a short look at that wonderful man. "Decimo-sama…" Murmured to herself, all dreamy eyed, as she sat daydreaming in class.

_Ah! Focus Azusa!_ She shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks. She can't forget her current mission! "Azusa-chan, are you okay?" Her friend (who sat next to her) asked worriedly. "Do you need to go lie down in the nurses' office?"

Shoot she'd been daydreaming to long. "Ah, no I'm—" Wait, that's it! The nurse has the medical files of every student at this school! She's bound to find that girl's file in there somewhere! "Actually, I am feeling a little feverish…"

With that excuse she made her way down to the nurses' office in high spirits; today she'd finally get her target! Make no mistake about it! Stopping in front of the door she took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she slowly opened the door, pretending to look sick. "Excuse me."

What she saw then left her dumbfounded

There, sitting shirtless in the middle of the room was her target! Said person merely turned around slowly in acknowledgement to Azusa's presence. O.M.G! She has really small breasts… No… IT'S AN EFFING GUY!? All she could do was stare, soaking in her— no, _his_ appearance.

He had long flowing chestnut brown hair, highlighted with beautiful streaks of gold (it looked soft to touch too). His skin was (minus all the cuts and bruises) a stunning olive tan and looked so silky smooth, the type most girls would kill to have. And that eye! A gorgeous aquamarine with luscious long eyelashes that fluttered over his cheek as he blinked.

She was sucked into the gaze of that one enthralling eye, as if it was pulling her in. She'd never seen such a pure and clear gaze before! And yet… at the same time she saw nothing in that eye. As if it held no emotion whatsoever. And this frightened her.

She ran.

Well, not before knocking the boy to the floor. But she, Gokudera Azusa a trained hitman, had run away from her target! The shame of it all! She ran all the way home, not bothering to answer the calls of her worried maid.

She didn't care that she had skipped school or that her father had called wanting to talk. She didn't have time to listen to his fretting or whatever it is he wanted to tell her! She needed to cool down, rest and prepare herself for the next encounter with that (admittedly) beautiful yet frightening boy.

Yes, next time she wouldn't run! She was going to end him for sure in their next encounter! Make no mistake about it!

* * *

It's been a really, really, _really_ long week…

Seriously, for the past five days Reborn-sensei has been forcing us to run around Namimori at ungodly hours of the morning every freaking day! And what kind of tutor blows up his student when they get the questions wrong!? I'm beginning to fear for my life here… it's gotten to the point where I'm actually scared to study…

Well, one tends to lose their motivation when told to forget everything they've learned up until now because it's useless information or something… apparently I have to start over from scratch. Hurray for me… but then again, if my grades actually improve it might be a good thing… probably…

With a sigh I slide off my bed and reach for my guitar. I'm so glad it's finally Sunday. At least, we don't have to run in the morning anymore (I have the feeling he just made us run because he felt like it…) so I decided to interpret it as a day off; which I really need right now. Especially after everything that's happened with Masamune and at school…

So, apparently, the flame that appeared on Masamune's forehead is called a "Shinuki no Honoo" (or dying will flame) and it's something like the symbol of the Vongola Famiglia. The bullet Reborn-sensei used is called a Dying Will bullet and it's a special type of bullet created by the Vongola (it sounds like there's more than one type of special bullet though…).

But then it brings up the question of why it didn't work on me. All Reborn-sensei said was: "Who knows." but I get the feeling he knows more than he lets on… doesn't look like I'm going to get anything out of him though, so I just let it drop. It's probably got something to do with the fact I can already produce this "dying will flame" on my own.

That reminds me; Kai said he would be busy today so we can't hang out at the abandoned lot. Guess that's one less training (read 'torturing') session to worry about. Sensei went with Masamune to basketball practice today (he appears to be splitting up his time between the two of us at random) so I guess I'm on my own today.

I snort as I think of the way every one's attitude has changed towards Masamune since his fight with Morita-senpai. Some people seem pretty freaked out by him, while others seem to completely adore him, particularly Sasagawa-san. He must have really impressed her that day because they're officially dating now.

Well, good for him. Not that I really give a damn, it's just that Sensei is forcing us to walk to school together because "that's how a family should be", so I've started to notice all the changes around him. Aside from being incredibly tired and that Kai seems to have taken a liking to Sensei (by 'liking' I mean he really wants to fight him) nothings really been all that different in my school life.

Then again there is that transfer student, Allaire Kasumi (dubbed Sumi-chan). She is actually still talking to me, even when everyone told her not to! It feels so weird having someone who says things like "good morning" and "see you tomorrow" to you every day. It's not a bad feeling though…

Well I guess that's not the only weird thing that's happened to me this week. I was with Sawa-chan yesterday, while I was getting the burns on my back checked (courtesy of Sensei's morning bombings), and this strange chick showed up. She was staring at me like she was in shock, for ages.

Then she started shaking and muttering some kind of gibberish under her breath. I'll be honest here; she looked like a cat with its fur standing all on end, like it had just had the scare of its life. When I asked if she was okay, all I got from her was: "a boy…" and then she threw me to the floor with a drop kick flashing her panties as she did so.

It was then that I remembered her from the day Sensei showed up; it was the silver haired, green eyed, super strong chick that flashed her panties last time! Wow, small world. Seriously though, get some damn shorts already! I really didn't need to see your frilly pink underwear thank you very much! Geez, what a cagna!

Suddenly one of the strings on my guitar snaps and smacks my hand. "Merda!" Owowow! That really stings!

**"****Hehe. You okay?" **

I blow on my stinging hand a little, "yeah… it's fine…" My guitar's the one with the broken string. Well, the strings needed to be replaced soon any way. Placing it back on its stand I rummage through the case in search of some spare strings (Kai had taught me how to change them myself).

Oh, that's right, I forgot I was gonna go to the store yesterday and get some more on my way home. With everything else going on it just slipped my mind. Oh well, I'll just go now. It's not like I'm actually doing anything else today anyway.

I slip out of my PJs and throw on some faded blue jeans and an orange and white long sleeve shirt. It's a little after ten in the morning, so maybe I'll stay out for lunch too. I kinda don't want to be alone with Katerina today; even though she finally calmed down she's still acting like a weirdo. But then, she's always been a bit "eccentric" I suppose.

Grabbing my wallet I head down stairs, trying (and failing) not to trip. I rub my aching chin as I sit down to put on my shoes. It's pretty quiet around here though… wonder where my _dearest_ auntie is?

* * *

Someone please tell me how the diamine I ended up here… Heck, I don't even know where _here_ is!

It looks like some kind of convention hall, so it must be some kind of fair or something. There are all kinds of stalls and shops set up selling who-knows-what, there are a few little live shows too and it's so damn noisy with all these people shouting over one another plus the (horrible) music screeching over the top of everything!

To make matters worse, every single damn shop within a ten mile radius seems to be having a spring sale! Watching all these women elbowing and clawing at each other over some skirt was rather unnerving. I have to say, women are terrifying! And I'd say that pretty much every man that's forced to be here with their wife/girlfriend/fiancée/whatever agrees with me.

There are a lot of meek and timid looking men here; makes me think that the "man of the house" is actually a woman in most cases…They should really change these old-fashioned sayings. They're seriously out of date in this day and age.

"Cielo, isn't this dress just the most adorable thing you've ever seen!?" Katerina whips the changing room's curtain aside dramatically revealing a whole lot of bright pink lace, frills, glitter and sequins all stitched together into something that resembles a dress.

"Uh… yeah…" I mutter trying not to gag.

**"****Excuse me while I go throw up." **I think I need to as well…

"Isn't it just!? It fits perfectly and it's half off too!" she squeals happily.

"It's a match made in heaven, darling!" I turn towards the sound of the new voice and immediately regret it. Firstly, the dress she's wearing is the colour of unicorn vomit. Secondly, there's a wriggling fluff ball in her handbag that is glaring and growling menacingly at me. And do you know that you have a bloody _peacock_ on your head?

"Mrs Inukawa! What a pleasant surprise!" You mean incredibly _unpleasant_.

Okay, you know how pretty much every town's got a crazy cat lady? Well, we don't. Instead we've got a crazy dog lady (guess who it is) and she just so happens to live down the street to us. Not only that, but she's also part of Katerina's crocheting club (why she's even part of that club is beyond me) so the two of them are good friends...

"That hat is just divine! You must tell me where you got it!" The two start chatting away in a language that is foreign to me. I think it must be some kind of code women use when they go shopping.

Why? Just how in Dio's name did I end up here?

* * *

_Roughly an hour earlier..._

I was just walking to the music store when I ran into the first crowd of rabid females tearing apart a clothing store. While I was dodging the crowd and avoiding the high heeled shoes that were being thrown as weapons (a new take on the term 'killer heels') I slammed straight into some poor guy carrying two big boxes.

Given that I was the one who knocked him down it was only natural that I had to help him gather up the contents of the boxes that was now scattered across the sidewalk. It looks like a bunch of robot parts or something, plus an old CD player and stacks of CDs to go with it. "T-th-thank you." He stuttered as we gathered them up.

I just nodded silently.

This guy's fairly plain looking, with messy white hair (that looks like he's never brushed it) and dark mustard yellow eyes. The thing that really stands out about him is the way he dresses; he's got a pair of goggles sitting on his head, a plain white long sleeve shirt and denim overalls with the top half undone and sitting loosely over his hips.

I turn my attention to the CDs in my hands. Wow, he got quite the collection here, even Kai doesn't have this many! There're some pretty rare copies here too! I wonder where he got them from…

I spot some kind of human-shaped (relatively) robot off to the side about to be crushed by the crowd of stampeding women! The boy lets out a choked noise when he spots it. Guess it must be important to him them… Aigís flings it over to me before the flock of heels can smash it into dust.

"Here." I wave it in front of the boy's face, his eyes are impossibly wide and his jaw is practically hitting the floor. I should probably get out of here before he comes to his senses.

Some one's phone goes off nearby and the robot suddenly starts moving around on its own!

"Holy—" I jump and drop it, luckily the boy snaps out of his stupor and manages to catch it.

**"****THE ROBOT MOVED ON ITS OWN!" **IT'S ALIVE!

It stopped moving and the boy held it up, "C-cool, right? I-it moves to the s-sound of m-music." He stammered blushing lightly. "Look." He placed it on the floor brought his iPod. It started to swing its arms and legs around as he played a song.

Oh, so that's what it was. "Wow, that's awesome!" It looks a little stiff as it moves though.

"Isn't it? It's meant to move differently to the different types of sounds," He stopped the music and picked it up. "But it's not finished yet."

"You made this?" He nods slightly, his face a bright red. Wow, he's really talented.

"Ah! I'm Oshima Takumi by the way." He says as he picks up the boxes.

"Sawada Cielo, but just 'Sora' is fine." I take one of the boxes for him and he smiles gratefully at me.

We chat as we walk, mostly about music and the robot (although I don't understand most of the technical mumbo-jumbo). Turns out Takumi-kun and the rest of his school's robotics club is entering his robot in a science fair. He says I can go see it if want and gave me a flyer for it. I hope he wins, this robot is really cool!

Finally we reach his uncle's place (a family run tech shop) and we can put the boxes down. "Sorry for making you carry it all this way." Takumi-kun scratches his cheek sheepishly.

"Ah, its fine." I wave my hand dismissively.

He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a shrill "CEILO!" I cringe at the high pitch tone that is disturbingly familiar to me…

"A-auntie!?" What the diamine is she doing here!? And she got my name wrong! I don't get the chance to say anything else because I'm suddenly being dragged down the street by the collar of my shirt.

"Come! There's no time to lose!" She declares as she drags me Dio-knows-where.

We left Takumi-kun to stare completely dumfounded after us, "Eeeeehhh!?"

* * *

… Maybe she just wanted someone to carry her bags or something…

I turn back to Katerina to find her talking to a huge group of ladies all wearing brightly coloured and frilly dresses. Merda, they've multiplied! What exactly happened when I wasn't looking!?

Looks like they're fawning over some new dress now… I take a peek at it. What the diamine is that? That has to be the ugliest dress I've ever seen!

Its sky blue Victorian style (from the looks of it) with puffy sleeves, a whole heap of white lace and white ribbons stitched all over it. It's even got a matching floppy hat, gloves and I bet it's even got to be worn with a corset or something... I can't believe women used to wear this crap back in those days, poor things…

"Wouldn't she look just gorgeous in this?" One lady squealed.

"Just like a doll!" another answered.

"It's perfect!" Katerina looks ecstatic. I feel sorry for the poor soul who'll be forced to wear that _thing_. "Ceilo~ sweetie~! Come here and try on this darling little dress for your auntie!"

**"****WHAAAAT!?"** ME!? And she got my name wrong again!

"Wait a minute here! I can't wear that!" I shriek.

"Nonsense dearie, you'll look lovely in it." No I won't! And that's beside the point! "If you're worried about your flat chest it fine, this type of dress hides it!" ARGH! What's wrong with you!? "That reminds me, it's about time we bought you some proper bras and some more _feminine_ clothes too." She looks me over wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"What the hell woman! I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL!" This is why I never want to go shopping with you! This kind of crap happens every freaking time!

"She really ought to dress more appropriately." My clothes suit a_ boy_ just fine, thank you!

"Yes I keep telling her, but she never listens." That's because _she _is a _he_!

"I know a fabulous little boutique with the cutest little skirts and dresses you've ever seen!" I don't ever want to see them!

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" I don't care how much you wanted a niece! I'm not going to suddenly become a freaking girl!

Waa Papa, nobody's listening to me!

"Enough dilly-dallying, Ceilo, just try it on." Auntie beamed happily (read 'evilly') holding up the vulgar piece of cloth and lace they call 'a dress'.

There is no way in hell I'm wearing that thing!

**"****We could try and run for it?" **We could… but she'd just come after me (that woman can really run when she wants to).

"We'd never make it…" I whisper as I begin to back away slowly. They're starting to advance on me now all holding up bits of lacy cloth which I won't even try to identify where they're supposed to go. Oh, Dio, I hope that's not what I think it is… I've got to think of something, quick!

"N-no… um… I-I er… that is… I um…" The look in their eyes is seriously starting to freak me out! "Wait! Umm, that is to say, I umm..." My eyes dart around frantically in search of something can use as an excuse. They've even got a bunch of accessories to go with the darn thing! Accessories…? "That's it! A parasol! It's needs a parasol!"

"Ara? A parasol you say? What a splendid idea!" Katerina claps her hands together excitedly.

Wow, I can't believe it worked… "Um, yeah! I saw this, uh, g-gorgeous little parasol way back there." I point my thumb behind me. "But I'd better go get it before the, uh, elf knight can give it to the Faery Queen!" Okay, now I'm just saying the first damn thing that comes to my mind.

"Really? Then you'd best hurry up and get it then! Good luck!" She smiles and waves me off as I run for dear life away from her and the dressing room of doom.

**"****I cannot believe she bought that crap!" **Yeah, neither can I...

* * *

After running nonstop (while dodging through the crowd) for about ten minutes I finally decided I was far enough away from my crazy aunt and her troop of equally crazy friends.

There is something very wrong with that woman's head! Maybe I should call Padre to send in a doctor or something… That reminds me, I haven't spoken to him in ages. He usually calls at least twice a month and sends emails every week, but I haven't heard anything from him on over three weeks now… I wonder if it has something to do with Reborn-sensei.

My stomach gives off a loud growl interrupting my thoughts. Man, I'm starving… and my throat's so dry and hot from all that running. Guess I'll get something to eat then. I glance around and spot a little café and some tables set up just a few stalls ahead of me. Yeah, an ice-cream sounds really good right now.

I weave my way through the crowd and up to the counter. The cashier chick smiles pleasantly, her eyes sparkling all professional like. I hate fake smiles, but I'm thirsty and hungry so, "…I'll have a choc mint ice-cream, thanks…"

"I'm sorry we're sold out of choc mint, how about just chocolate instead?" She beams.

_"__No I want choc mint_!" is what I want to say but I really can't be bothered right now, "Fine… whatever." Just give me a damn ice-cream.

"I'm afraid we're out of chocolate too!" she giggles.

Then why the diamine did you offer it? Damn cagna. "What ice-creams do you have then?"

"We're all sold out of ice-cream~." The smile never leaves her face.

Why you f— oh screw it. I'm too tired right now. "Then I'll have a lemonade," there are some cakes in the display case too. "And a jam donut."

"We don't have any more jam donuts or lemonade either~."

"Then what's that there in front of your face?" I deadpan.

Her face twitches a little, "T-those are for display purposes only!"

I feel the sudden urge to murder some small unsuspecting animal, "…And the lemonades in the fridge behind you?"

"Display purposes only!" I really, really hate fake smiles…

I'm also pretty impatient right now, "Then what do you have?"

"We're sold out of everything~."

**"****You effing cagna!" **

I huff and turn away after sending her one last glare. Some guy wanders up to the counter as I'm walking away. "I'll have one strawberry and one choc mint ice-cream." Yeah, good luck with that pal…

"Hai! That'll be 780 yen!"

What the hell!? I watch furiously as she hands the guy his ice-creams. That little puttana is totally playing favourites here! Where the diamine is my damn ice-cream!?

**"****Hey,"** Aigís floats up next to my shoulder. **"How about we teach her a lesson?"**

"Hmm tempting…" I guess a little prank wouldn't hurt… besides someone has to take that stuck up chick down off her high horse. "Okay." A broken coffee machine ought to give her a nice scare (and a good telling off from her boss).

I duck around the corner and lean against the wall so as not to attract attention. I close my eyes and concentrate on Aigís. A few months back I'd discovered that if I concentrate hard enough I can see through Aigís's eyes. Though my vision becomes a little blurry and voices sound muffled the further away he gets from me.

He can't go more than five metres away from me any way (at least not without it hurting me…) so it doesn't really matter all that much.

_"__Okay, let's go." _

He makes his way over to the counter and passes straight through the walls so he's hovering right next to the cagna. She's chatting away to some of her friends while another poor girl is trying to be served. Oh, yeah, she so deserves this. "_Let's give her a scare. Start by moving some stuff around."_

She didn't give much of a reaction when the straw dispenser shook, but when he knocked over the foam coffee cups she started to look a tiny bit worried. Then he made the lights flicker and when she moved away from the counter he threw open the drinks fridge door. She yelped and jumped back in fright.

_"__Okay I think she's scared enough. See if you can't do something to the coffee machine."_

**"****Roger that~."**

At the time, I should have been paying closer attention to his unnaturally gleeful tone of voice. Maybe then I would've been able to stop what happened next…

"KYYYAAAAAA!" the girl shrieked as the coffee machine caught fire. People started running away screaming 'fire, fire' which caused a panic.

_"__Whoa! That's enough, stop!" _But he wouldn't listen to me and started to fling burning foam cups over the counter causing an outright riot. _"I said stop!"_

The girl tries to run away but Aigís blocks the door by throwing the fridge against it. She lets out another terrified cry and scrambles into a corner shivering. _"That's enough! STOP!"_

I forcefully pull myself away from him, staggering as I'm thrown back into my body. Dizzily I try to race back over to the trapped girl but I keep getting pushed around by the fleeing crowd. Aigis starts flipping burning tables over and smashing the glass of the café windows and display cases. Merda! Why won't he stop!?

As I push myself off the floor again a hand lands on my shoulder, "Dame Sora, you have to stop now." Demanded the familiar baritone of Reborn-sensei.

About a dozen questions flew through my mind in that instant, like 'why are you here?' and 'how do you know about _it_?' But before I could stop myself, the words had already flown passed my lips: "I can't he won't listen to me!"

"Then it can't be helped." Was the last thing I heard when I felt the butt of a gun against the back of my neck and blacked out.

* * *

I woke with a start (and a killer headache) and found myself seated on a random bench outside the convention hall. Blearily I took in my surroundings; it would appear that the fire department was called and everyone's been evacuated. With a sigh of relief I spot the cashier chick being treated in a nearby ambulance. Doesn't look like she's hurt.

"Dame Sora." Reborn-sensei is next to me, leaning on the bench. "From now on, you and I shall be having some _special _tutoring sessions. Understand?"

Not one bit. There is so much I want to ask him right now; about me and about Aigís. I'm sure he knows something about us, but I'm also sure he won't tell me a single damn thing. So I keep my mouth shut and just nod compliantly.

"Good." And with that he stands and disappears into the crowd before you can say "Ninja!"

Well, this has been a really horrible experience. I slump back into the seat and stuff my hand into my pockets. "Huh?" there's something in here… oh! It's the flyer Takumi-kun gave me. I'd completely forgotten about him!

A tiny smile manages to creep its way onto my face. Okay, I guess today wasn't so bad…

"CEILO!" Katerina's high pitched voice makes my aching head throb. I stand corrected…

"There you are! Where have you been?" Avoiding you. "Well, it looks like you're fine." Yep, just dandy. "What a mess this has turned into!" You can say that again. "Oh! Did you find the elf knight?" The what!?

Oh… right, the elf knight… "Umm, Yeah! But, uh, Mary Poppins already took the parasol and flew off into the clouds with it!" If there was an award for the dumbest excuse ever made up, I would probably win it.

"Oh, that's such a shame." And if there was an award for the most gullible person on earth my dearest auntie here would already have it… "Well there's always next time! As compensation for today's events they're rescheduling the fair for next week~"

"…Really…?" Oh the joy. Note to self: make plans to be far, far away from here next Sunday.

* * *

**Another note**

Hehehe, Reborn knows everything! And another new character! I kinda picture Takumi to look a bit like Irie Shoichi, only with white hair for some reason...

Azusa likes Tsuna~ :3 and btw her description of Cielo is meant to be overly beautified... kinda like how Gokudera would describe Tsuna through sparkly eyes or something like that XD

At first Katerina's bit was only gonna be small, but then it just kinda kept going... until I suddenly had over 3000 words! XD And with Cielo's excuse, I really did just put down the first thing that popped into my head ;P

Review's are loved btw :3

-love NyanNyan-suru


	6. The How to Make Friends Project

**A/N**

YAY, over 1000 views! XD A big thank you to everybody who favourite and follow this story! I love you all! XD Your support makes it all worth all the time and effert spent on writing that I should probably be spending on studying XD

Special thanks to **uniquemangalover** for helping with this poor pitiful author with plot ideas. XD

**scarlet rose white:** Thanks for review! Next chapter has arrived! :3

**Akayuki Sawada:** She may deserve it but Cielo is just like Tsuna in his ability to forgive. And Aigis... remember the nightmare from the prelude... only hint I'll give for now XD You'll just have to wait and find out :3

**Kuroyuki 34:** Thnx for the review! XD I'm glad someone understands my humor :3 and no Aigis is not a ghost... it's kinda hard to explain with out spoilers but if you know the game "Beyond: two souls" he's pretty much based off that. KK? XD

**End**

* * *

I'm beginning to think that Reborn-sensei's "lessons" are for the sole purpose of torturing his students with ridiculous demands (and equally ridiculous punishments) purely for his own amusement. That man is the most sadistic person I've ever met… Like the reincarnation of the devil himself…

The "special" lessons consist of Sensei dragging me up into Namimori Mountains at ridiculous times in the morning or in the late evening. There he would force me through a range of impossible (and completely random) tasks, like the other day he threw me into a poisonous snake pit and said: "don't move a muscle or they'll attack."

…He seriously left me standing there terrified to move for over an hour… I was so stiff and sore afterwards… It's a miracle I survived at all (a miracle called Aigís)… that damn sadist…

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I swore I heard his voice in my head saying: "I heard that Dame Sora." Merda, even when he's not here he still manages to scare me…

He's even began to supervise the training sessions that Kai has been forcing me to do. And by "supervise" I mean assist Kai in beating me to a bloody pulp… But at least he knows more about my flame than either of us does. So far I've just been coating my fists with it to strengthen my punches and such.

My flame seems to be different from Masamune's, but maybe that has something to do with the bullet… Sensei calls it "dying will mode" in which all the body's "safety switches" are turned off. So basically it means it removes all the limiters in your body bringing out its full potential. Or something like that…

But my flames don't really do anything like that… they're more like a power source than anything else... I tried different ways of fighting with it, like using it as a kind of rocket to propel myself around the room, but I kept blasting myself into the walls… and floors… and ceilings… And using them like a flame thrower didn't work out either…

Really the only thing it does that can help in a fight is give Aigís power. But it's hard to concentrate on both him and Kai at the same time. So that's also kinda impractical… Sensei says I have no control over my flames, which I find insulting. I'm perfectly capable of controlling my own flames thank you very much!

That thing last week with Aigís is totally different and has absolutely nothing to do with my ability to control my flame! Yeah… nothing at all…

With a sigh I turn my attention to the scribbles on the blackboard and the ramblings of the old man who calls himself our English teacher. He has the kind of monotone voice that is so dull and tiring to listen to it's so hard to stay awake in his class… pretty much everyone's already nodding off… Well, minus Kai and Sumi-chan.

That being said, I don't think either of them is actually paying attention to the class at all…

Kai may look like he's reading the textbook and taking notes, but he's actually reading a music magazine. In fact, I've never actually seen Kai actually paying attention to any of his classes. Well, he's a genius who's memorised every damn textbook in every damn subject. So even if he gets called up to read or answer questions he can continue to read own book or magazine while answering correctly.

Sometimes I wonder why he even bothers coming to class in the first place…

Sumi-chan on the other hand is… uh… she is… umm… actually I have no idea what the diamine it is she's doing… It looks like she's playing with a bunch of little jewels or stones. She has seven of them all lined up in a semicircle, each one being a different colour of the rainbow. Except the order she put the colours in is not like a rainbow…

First there's orange, then purple, then indigo, then red and she keeps swapping around the last three colours. I really want to know what exactly the point is… Oh, looks like she's changing the pattern now. A spiral with orange in the centre then purple, indigo, red and it looks like she's finally decided that blue would go next.

As interesting as this is to watch, I can't help but wonder why the damn teacher lets her do whatever she wants in class but I get yelled just for spacing out. I get why they leave Kai alone (no one wants to face his wrath), but what about her? Probably cause she's a girl and he's a sick, perverted bastardo.

It might also be due to the fact that she's a bit loopy. Not Aunt Katerina type of loopy (she's just bat-shit crazy) but loopy none the less. That and she's earned herself the nick name "ice princess". In the past two and a half weeks since she moved here she's received over twenty love confessions and rejected all of them (why do people think it's normal to accept a love confession from some random stranger anyway?).

Oh, and she's the only person capable of brushing off Kai's glare. Yep, she's definitely got nerves of steel. I don't really know why but she and Kai don't seem to get along very well...

Normally this wouldn't bother me because, well, Kai doesn't usually get along with anyone. But recently I've been spending more time with Sumi-chan; we actually have conversations and sometimes have lunch together. Now, I don't really know much about the whole _friendship_ thing, but I'm pretty sure this is how they're supposed to start.

At what point we actually become friends I have no idea… I still don't really know at what point Kai and I became friends… But I think it was during that summer we spent together. I mean, before that we only spoke during the occasional lunch we happen to have together on the roof…

Speaking of which, it's finally almost lunchtime. Thank Dio; I don't think I could take much more of that old bastardo's droning.

* * *

…Merda… the atmosphere here is so intense I can barely taste the food in my mouth…

Okay, so today was one of the random days were Kai and I have lunch together on the roof. The only difference is that Sumi-chan wanted to have lunch together too… Well, it's not like I would say no to her just because Kai doesn't like crowds (for him any more than two is a crowd, excluding family). So here I am, on the roof stuck in between a glaring contest.

Seriously you can see electricity between the two of them… Kai has his usual "I-will-bite-you-to-death" death glare and Sumi-chan has her usual icy gaze and impassive smile. She really does live up to her nick name… Who would a thought that a small smile like that could be so threatening?

I'm pretty good at reading people's expressions (a necessary skill when you have the blank faced carnivore as your best friend) but I can't get a read on Sumi-chan at all. Her is expression is one that neither agrees nor disagrees with anything, like you can't tell if she's a weak and delicate little girl or a tough as nails kinda girl.

And she always speaks in riddles and gives really cryptic advice. Like just before she told me to be cautious because there's rain on my horizon.

…Seriously, what the hell?

I know its summer now and the rainy season will start soon (damn the humidity), but the forecast was clear plus I'm pretty good at predicting the weather. Not that it really matters most the time since umbrellas hate me and either go missing, turn inside out or just fly away while I'm walking…

Well, she's a really, uh, "spiritual" (I think that's the word) kind of person. I suppose she must be into fortune telling and that kind of crap. Aigís is all freaked out by her, and keeps saying that she knows he's there and won't stop looking at him. I imagine he's just as uncomfortable as I am right now, but we're still in the middle of a fight so he's giving me the silent treatment

Sure we've had fights before, it's only natural when you're stuck to someone since birth, but this is probably the longest silence yet. A verbal fight would go nowhere since neither of us can storm off when it becomes too much, and a physical fight is impossible between us. So silence it is. We simply ignore each other's existence until we can't anymore.

Of course being permanently attached to him means we can't exactly ignore each other for very long. But one and a half weeks is a long time to go on ignoring one another. I turn my attention away from the small lightning storm in front of me and in favour of seeing what Aigís is doing instead.

He's just hovering off to the side, facing away from us. I huff and turn away from him. Well he can sulk all he wants. It was his fault; he was the one in the wrong. I am definitely not going to be the one to speak first. Nope, not this time.

_You're the one in control_; this is the only sound advice that Sensei has given me during our "lessons". And it is most certainly the truth. It's my life; I'll be the one in control of it. As much as he thinks he can Aigís can't make any decisions for me.

* * *

After school finally ended, I followed Kai around on his patrol as a kind of apology for what happened at lunch. He may act indifferent about it but I know he likes the company. To prevent him from biting Sumi-chan to death, I'd promised him a fight later on (no holding back either).

I really hate fighting but Kai loves it… I think it's the only way he has to fully express himself.

Even now as I watch him pulverise some third year punks he caught smoking I can clearly see the joyous glint in his eyes. Most people would say that this is very creepy but it doesn't look that way to me. Well, most people miss the disappointment evident on his face whenever his opponents turn out to be weaklings.

Kai prefers a proper fight with strong opponents. Of course that won't stop him from utterly destroying the "weak herbivores" in his way… He's Hibari Kai after all. No one gets past him.

I hope we don't run into the Student Council President again. I don't know how much more irritation Kai can stand today. Though I would like for him and Sumi-chan to get along… they don't have to like each other, just not want to kill each other whenever they meet would be nice…

As we pass the sports field I notice the (ugh) _baseball _team starting to pack away their equipment. I shudder at the sight of one of them swinging a bat around carelessly. Frankly baseball terrifies me. I have childhood trauma that involves my happy-go-lucky Uncle and a broken baseball bat. Now I can't even get within ten metres of anything baseball related.

Thank you very much my dear Uncle Yamamoto…

Shaking my head I increase my pace so I'm closer to Kai as he inspects the grounds. The team members then stop messing around and continue packing up as quickly and quietly as possible. Kai sent a pointed glare towards the team captain (Mizuno Yuki, I believe) who in turn grinned widely and waved at us. He must be an idiot…

But, that happy-go-lucky nature is creepily similar to my uncle's… Maybe it's a baseball thing.

I don't know much about the baseball team (or any sport club for that matter) but Masamune is always complaining about that guy. Really the only reason he doesn't like Mizuno-sempai is because the guy is incredibly popular. And I don't like him because he's in the baseball club.

Well, that and I loathe fake smiles. He's always grinning like an idiot but, in the few times I've come close enough to his proximity to see, the smile never reaches his eyes. Everyone else is fooled somehow though. Looking at him across the field, he seems pretty slim for a guy too.

Like, aren't guys that do sports supposed to be all buff and stuff? Something about eating heaps because they burn it all of really quickly…? I mean Masamune's pretty muscly (but not that muscly) and he eats a ton too (particularly after a game). I'd expected all those sports jocks to be the same.

Oh well. It's got nothing to do with me.

I have to get home soon, before basketball practice ends preferably. I have to study together with Reborn-sensei and Masamune… Why do we have to do these things together anyway? Oh, right because that's "how a family should be"… I don't really get what he's meant to be teaching us here… if he's actually trying to teach us anything at all…

* * *

After saying goodbye to Kai I sullenly make my way to my shoe locker.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I get this tingly feeling in my gut. Dio, not again… I pause briefly then spin around, but the culprit is already gone. Damn creepy stalker… Yeah, for the past week or so, this crazy chick (I managed to catch a glimpse of her skirt) has been following me around.

Seriously, why? If you've got a problem with me then just come out and say it rather than following me around all creepy like. I can tell she's still around here somewhere, which is odd because she usually disappears once I catch her. Sigh… now I wish I hadn't separated from Kai…

Cautiously I take out my shoes and begin to put them on. As I'm putting my indoor shoes away I feel her getting closer. Just as I turn to leave I spot the flying kick coming towards me. Get me once shame on you, get me twice shame on me, but thou shalt not be getting me a third time!

I block the kick just in time, grabbing hold of the foot so she can't run away again. Turns out it was a big mistake as she clearly wasn't expecting me to block and she ended up flipping herself over. She then went crashing to the ground, pulling me along with her. "Owowow…" Merda that freaking hurt!

I tried to get up but the girls all sprawled out on top of me, with her elbow in my gut. I grunt and lift my head so I can yell at her to get the hell off me— HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP! My entire view is blocked by pink floral print panties! Her freaking skirts been flipped up! I shut my eyes and turn away but it's too late, the image is forever burned into my mind.

It's probably gonna haunt me in my nightmares now…

As I try to push her away she suddenly gives a squeal and jumps off me. Thank Dio… I think I'm gonna talk to Kai about making girls wear shorts under their skirts as part of the uniform… I'd hate for something like this to happen to Tsubaki, plus I think I've seen enough panties to last me a life time…

"Having fun?" I jump at Reborn-sensei's amused chuckle.

I roll my eyes and slowly stand up, "Ugh… I think I'm going to throw up…" I take a deep breath to prevent my lunch from coming back up. I think the experience at the fair with Katerina had left me with an allergy to anything pink, frilly and overly girly…

As usual Sensei just chuckles in amusement at my suffering…

_Don't fall into his trap, just ignore him. _I repeat over in my mind taking another deep breath. I've seen Sensei pound Masamune to the ground way too many times now to know better than to let him provoke me. He lowers his fedora so it shadows his eyes and gives a satisfied smirk.

"R-R-Reborn-sama!?" the girl stutters (wow she's still here), clutching the back of her skirt and blushing all the way to her ears. "Why is Reborn-sama here?" Wait what? How does she know Reborn?

"Her name is Azusa, the daughter of your '_Uncle_' Gokudera Hayato. She's also a trained hitman, having taken an interest in firearms at an early age." Sensei replied with a smirk. "Quite the marksman or so I hear." At these words Azusa-san blushes ten shades darker and squeals as she folds into herself.

"Eeeeehh!?" She's Uncle Gokudera's _daughter_!? And a hitman to boot! Well, now that I look at her I can sort of see the resemblance… But freaking a hitman!? "Wait! So, she's part of the mafia!?"

"Naturally. Her father _is_ the right hand man to your father, the Vongola Decimo." Seriously!? I can't believe this!

"WHAT?" Azusa-san screeches having broken out of whatever reverie she was in. "You're the son of the Vongola Decimo!?"

"Eh? Uh… erm… y-yes?" You didn't know after all that time you spent stalking me?

She looked down with her bangs covering her eyes and her fists clenched. "…unacceptable…"

She muttered something but I didn't really here it all, "Um… e-excuse me…?"

Suddenly she raised her head and proclaimed: "I'll never accept a wimpy loser like you as the Vongola Undicesimo!" What the...? "I won't let sully the Vongola (and Decimo-sama's) name!" Huh? Wait just a second here! "I'll retreat for today, but be prepared! For the next time we meet will be your last!"

"W-w-w-wait j-just a—" I tried to catch her as she dashed off but my dame-ness just had to kick in and make me trip over my shoe laces. "Owow…" Damn, she's gone… I turn around all teary eyed, "Rebor—" And… he's gone too… fantastico…

**"****What the diamine was that all about? Since when does Uncle Gokudera have daughter?"**

"Oh, so you're talking to me again?" I glance up at him as I pick myself off the floor.

**"…****Well it's not like I could stay silent after that happened…"**

"I guess so…" I was getting kinda sick of the quiet anyway, "…Truce?"

**"****Yeah, truce."**

Well, at least the silence has finally ended. I smile a little and head back home for another tortur— I mean tutoring session with Masamune and Sensei.

* * *

**Le Second Notes**

Hahahaha! Azunya just can't stop embarrassing herself! XD And new character: Yuki-sempai! your thoughts so far?

I posted another omake in case ya didn't know! this ones about Tsuna! XD

This chapter turned out just a little bit shorter than I first intended but... oh well :3

Le review please! X3

-love NyanNyan-suru


End file.
